


Forced New Life

by KaizerUwU



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Acceptance, Biting, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Hurt and comfort, Lemon, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rape, Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizerUwU/pseuds/KaizerUwU
Summary: Kyle was homeless. A man approached him with his pokemon and offered him a job, but it involved with working with Team Rocket. They deny being bad anymore but he doesn't care. So he doesn't accept... but they don't listen. Taken one night, he's forced into doing what they say, and if he still denies, they'll convince him in other ways of joining. When he does, he sees that things are not what they appear to be.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story has way too many tags to even add, sorry. Story was cancelled a hot minute ago but a fan commissioned a bunch of updates for the story. So, here they are!
> 
> Add me on Discord to join my server with 180 other people! Kaizer#6969 or follow this link: https://discord.gg/DdtXZtX

Paranoia can be a hell of an indicator when things aren’t going right. That feeling of things happening that are so out of place is something you should take to heart. A lot of people tell you not to be paranoid for no reason. But what if that reason we feel paranoid is a telltale sign of danger approaching? And what if you ignored that feeling that people said was nothing but actually turned out to be something?

You’re as good as dead.

Well, not always. Sometimes, it’s something small like you’re paranoid you forgot something on the way to work or school. Those small things are fine to ignore. But when it comes to things you can’t explain… well, it’s best not to ignore those and let someone else know. It’s better to be safe than sorry. Of course, sometimes you get those people who just naturally shrug off the feeling or feel it’s best not to tell anybody. They say it’s probably nothing. That’s how Kyle was.

Kyle has had… well, a bad string of luck that past year. He came from a small family - just him, his mom, and his dad. Sadly, they both passed away in a car wreck on the way home from work. Something about a hit and run driver who never got caught. It sucked… but that’s how life was. Kyle knew it was better to just move on and let the law do its thing. They knew what was best and would help him.

You’d think that was all. Well, you’d be wrong. Small things continued to go wrong, making it harder and harder for him. The next thing to happen was him losing his car. Because of the business he was in losing money, they had to cut back on employees. Thankfully he wasn’t one to be cut, but he did lose how much money he got in each paycheck. That was six months ago. On the brightside, he didn’t need it because work wasn’t too far. 

On the side of his main job, he had a side job of caring for pokémon. It wasn’t much but it helped him get by each week. There were many sleepless nights but with the need to put food on the table, it was worth it. But like everything else that had been going wrong the past year, things just kept going wrong for him. All the people he’d been in contact with for the side jobs found someone who worked for cheaper. So that was even less money he had.

Then, two weeks later, the worst thing to happen finally did happen.

He was let off from his job. With hardly any business anymore, the company was forced to shut down, leaving him out of a job. He saw this coming but everywhere he applied never got back to him. They promised they’d let him know but they never did. It upset him greatly because just one year ago, he was on top of things. Now everything was coming crashing down and he had no idea why. 

Around this time, he began feeling… weird. Things could go wrong very quickly in life, that was known. But this… it felt even weirder than it should have. Like he was being tested or toyed with. He didn’t know which but he didn’t like the feeling. He always felt like someone was watching but nobody ever was. With everything going wrong, Kyle just figured it was paranoia kicking in, expecting the worst to happen. And of course, it kept getting worse.

After another month of no success, Kyle was at his wits end. He was given an eviction notice, telling him he needed to leave in the next two days. Where was he going to go? He had no family, no more money, nothing. He couldn’t call a friend because his job had him working solo all the time, meaning no interaction with coworkers. The possibility of contacting someone he worked for as a pokémon watcher was there where he would work for free as long as he could get a couch to sleep on, but he never got a response.

Now he had nothing but that constant paranoia. There was nothing he could do but roam the streets day to day in search of food and a place to stay. Thankfully Kanto had set up a little thing to feed the homeless so he attended that as often as he could. They never had much but anything was better than nothing. 

Often times, Kyle found himself sleeping on park benches and beneath overpasses at night. It was far from comfortable but it was away from people. That’s what he needed since everything regarding people had been going wrong recently. So he decided to just play it solo, minus when he was getting food, and hope things got better. 

During his time alone, Kyle tried finding other jobs. As usual, he never got accepted for anything. After around a month of being homeless and even longer being jobless, Kyle was losing hope. Maybe it was time to get out of Kanto and try somewhere new. That may be best. However, there was one problem with that, and that was that it obviously cost money to leave… which he had none of.

However, he did have a plan. Plans usually meant something. So now all he had to do was find someone who could help him get back on his feet. But… nobody wanted to help him. Jobs were scarce nowadays so they were even harder for a homeless person. It sucked, but that was how it was. Employers preferred people they could rely on, not someone who didn’t even have a home. Sucks, but that’s how it was.

Thankfully, today Kyle caught the break he needed. He had a sign in his lap, asking for money. It was degrading to do, but he needed to do it. The money went to just a small sandwich he’d eat throughout the day. He sat in the park, watching people walk by who didn’t even pay him any mind. Looking back on it, he deserved this because he did the same thing. He never helped one who needed help, so why did he deserve it?

Throughout the day, Kyle noticed a guy sitting at a park bench. He had pale skin and dirty blond hair that was slicked back. He was dressed super casual, most likely enjoying the park with his team of pokémon. He looked super happy as he played with all of them, six to be exact. In fact, as Kyle watched, he noticed they were all of the eevee evolution line. Well… except one. That last one was an absol, and Kyle noticed the guy took a much bigger liking to that one than the others.

As Kyle watched them play, they seemed to notice him watching. Periodically, they’d eye him and point as well before returning to play. Eventually, their playing stopped and they all sat tiredly. Around midday, the guy and his pokémon got up. Kyle thought they were going to leave but they did the exact opposite. The group walked over to him and towered him. Kyle looked away for a second before holding up a tiny styrofoam cup with a shaky hand, “Spare change, bud?” he asked him with a raspy voice.

The guy looked into the cup as he heard the few coins in it jingle around. “Sol, ab,” the absol spoke up before laughing. Two of the eevee evolutions, a flareon and glaceon specifically, giggled with the absol. The guy then grabbed the cup from him before tossing it. The others laughed but he held a hand up, immediately quieting them. Kyle and the guy locked eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually, Kyle tried to go for the cup, but was stopped.

The guy held a hand up to him. Kyle looked at him confusedly where he finally spoke up, “Leave the cup. Let me take you to get you some food with me and my team. Come on,” he told him. Once again, Kyle looked at him confusedly.

“Y-you don’t have to do that, bud. Just a little change and-.”

“Come on, get up,” he said. Before Kyle could protest, the guy bent down and picked him up with ease. “What’s your name?”

“It’s uh… uh… Kyle. My name’s Kyle,” he answered with a raspy voice. The guy nodded and motioned for him to follow. With almost no other choice, Kyle did just that.

“Where are you staying right now? I can tell you’re homeless but… where exactly do you stay at night?” asked the man.

“I’ve been staying in the park. I don’t… I don’t have anywhere else to go. So that’s been my home for a while,” answered Kyle. The guy nodded in response. It didn’t take long for the group to get to a small diner. “Are you sure-.”

“Yes, come on,” the guy told him as he led him in. With no will to fight and the thought of food on his mind, Kyle complied and followed him to a table. The two stayed quiet as Kyle looked around anxiously. He didn’t know what to say. Eventually, a waitress came up to the table and smiled happily to them all. 

“Oh, hi Hunter. Nice to see you again. Here for the usual?” she asked, eyeing the group. He nodded to her.

“No. Don’t worry about me or the girls. Just here to help a friend out,” he said, nodding to Kyle. “So, what do you want? My treat, whatever it is,” he told Kyle. He didn’t answer, not wanting to really take too much for him. Everything would have been good for him. With nothing but awkward silence coming from him, the guy named Hunter sighed. “Whatever your best burger is for him. Biggest, meatiest burger. One for now, one for later before we leave he can take. Sound good?”

Kyle was shocked. He just met this guy and he was willing to drop like… well, a lot on him to eat. Why? “Y-you don’t have to do that. Something small is-.”

“Nonsense. That’ll be all,” he told the girl. She wrote it down and nodded before scurrying off to fulfill the order. Once more, he was left with the guy and his pokémon. What did he say? Well, he knew one thing.

“I uh… well… thank you for the food. I don’t know why you’re doing it but… seriously, thank you. I haven’t had tasty food in months…” Kyle told him. The guy said nothing but gave a simple nod. He brought his hands together and rested them on the table before leaning forward.

“I did it because I want to talk business with you. Offer you… a job, so to speak,” he told him. Kyle was floored. No way, a job? Why? He had to be joking.

“What kind of job? Why? What’s the pay and… No, ignore that last one. Anything is appreciated,” Kyle said, speaking almost a million words a second. His mind was racing.

“Well… it’s not a conventional job. I want you to hear me out, okay? First off, my name is Hunter. This is my team,” he said, waving his hand to the pokémon. “Their names are not important right now as you’ll be meeting them soon. My job is to seek out people like you and recruit you to help us. You have a special gift and we want to have you with us and use that gift.”

“What… gift?” Kyle asked him confusedly.

“See, my job is to search out people like you. I can’t go into too many details here but know I know of your job with pokémon. I know you worked with them a while ago and that you’re incredibly good with them,” he began explaining. Kyle was curious but also worried on why, and how, he knew. “They’ve always trusted you. We want that… no… we need that.”

“What do you mean people like me?” 

“People with gifts. The people who’re going through rough times. We want to have your help and, in return, we’ll give you everything you’ll ever need, and more. Pay is not a problem as we can bring you anything you’d want as long as you do as asked,” Hunter continued explaining. He reached behind him and into his back pocket before pulling out his wallet. He opened it and dug through it momentarily. When he pulled out a small card, he looked up at Kyle and saw the curious look on his face. “I see you’re intrigued. That’s good,” he said as he slid the card over to him.

Kyle grabbed the card and looked it over. The side that was face-up was blank. When he flipped it, he was met with a single letter. It was a big, red R. It looked super familiar but he couldn’t place why. Why… was it familiar? It… made him uneasy but he couldn’t figure out the reason. “What… is this?” he asked finally.

“I work for Team Rocket,” Hunter said rather flatly. That’s when it hit Kyle like a brick. The R meant Rocket… The way he said he could give Kyle anything he wanted without pay… He wanted him to work for this criminal organization and be some pawn for them. Kyle knew better than to do that. “I see the shock on your face. I am guessing you’re about to turn down the offer?”

“Yeah, no thanks. I know about Team Rocket and what they do and I-.”

“Hold on right there,” one of the pokémon spoke up. The pokémon to speak up was the flareon who laughed at him earlier. “We are not the old Team Rocket. We are reformed and under new leadership. Do not judge us based on-.”

“Don’t worry, Fate. I’ve got it covered,” he told the pokémon. It looked up at him before nodding.

“As she was saying, we’re not like they were. We won’t terrorize and destroy things like they did. We are in it for the money, sure, but that’s it. We don’t order people killed, maimed, tortured… any of that,” Hunter began explaining. “We care a lot about pokémon and want the best for them. We only hire the best of the best and we have been watching you. We want you and we know you need the help.”

Kyle leaned back in the booth just as his food was brought out. It was incredibly shocking how fast it was done. The girl smiled before bouncing off once again. “How…”

“See? They know me here, Kyle. I leave them great tips in exchange for exceptional service. If I come here, they know I make it worth their while. Do you know why I do? Because I can,” he said with a pretty cocky smirk. He too leaned back in his booth and crossed his arms in a smug way.

“I thought… being in a group like them was illegal nowadays?” Kyle told him. Hunter nodded slightly to him.

“It is. But again, money makes the world go round. They all know who I am,” he said, motioning to each of the workers. They eyed him but smiled to him in response. “They keep it a secret, they get paid and treated with respect. Just imagine I pay them to stay silent. Now imagine how much I could pay you if you took this job. One week doing what I say and I’ll have you living in a nice home with whatever your heart desires.”

“But… wouldn’t I get in trouble for being-.”

“No. With money comes protection. The most dangerous time is getting you with us and then your first week. After that… you’re golden,” answered the absol. 

“...What would I be doing? I… don’t want to but I need off these streets…” he answered. Kyle really didn’t want to do this but he knew it was an option to finally be off. He could be with them a short time, get started, then leave Kanto like he wanted.

“Don’t even think of trying that…” the espeon told Kyle. He quickly looked to the espeon who continued speaking in a threatening tone. “Once you’re with us, you’re in it till the end. If you even think of trying anything like that, I will-.”

“Pearl, stop,” Hunter told the espeon. It continued to glare Kyle threateningly, making him sink in his seat. He gulped in fear from the pokémon. “She is right, Kyle. Once you’re with us, you’re stuck. We don’t let you leave. But why would you want to? You get everything you could ever want. I’m going to let you in a little secret,” he told him. Hunter waved his hand to lean in closer. “I used to be like you.”

“...What?” Kyle said confusedly. Hunter smirked and leaned back.

“I was homeless. I had nothing to my name. No house, no home, no family who would help me. Someone found me and well… here I am. I have everything I’ve ever wanted. When I was growing up, I dreamed of my own absol companion. Now… I have the most beautiful absol by my side…” he said as he leaned over to the pokémon. It smiled and leaned back before nuzzling into him. “I have more money than I know what to do with… And I get to find people like you to help. Why would you not want to take this?”

“...What if I did get caught? I just rot in jail, I assume…” Kyle mumbled to them. The group chuckled to him before shaking their heads.

“Nope. Between you and I, you’ve got help in there. Depending on who you are, we’ll even bail you out right away. Some people we just… can’t be without. And… with your gift, I think you’d be one of those people. So, what do you say?” Hunter asked him. He was super unsure because he knew gangs like Team Rocket were notorious for lying out their asses. He had no proof he wouldn’t be used like a pawn for them.

“And… what’s stopping me from going and turning you in right now?” he asked him.

“Your own genuine interest in it. If you weren’t, you’d have said no and left already. Here you are though…” Hunter answered with a smirk. Kyle sighed, hating to admit he was right. He hated that he was considering this. He thought longer on the offer but then remembered one important thing the absol said.

“Your absol… it-.”

“She,” Hunter corrected.

“She said the most dangerous part was getting me in. What… do you mean?” he asked them. Hunter stayed silent for quite a long while. None of the pokémon spoke up, letting their trainer do the talking from now on. Eventually, after almost ten minutes of incredibly awkward silence, he finally answered.

“There’s… a process to it. Getting you to where we are is one thing but there’s… other challenges. I don’t want to go into details. Just know it doesn’t happen every time. My best advice to avoid any complications is to just accept the offer. If you do, I see no problems and your life will be better than you could even imagine,” Hunter told him. He held his hand up on the table for Kyle. “So, what will it be?”

“Umm…” Kyle hummed. The offer was tempting but was it worth going to jail for? Something didn’t add up and he didn’t like the way the espeon threatened him. That showed they were still violent to people who didn’t agree. A light growl soon popped up. He looked up and saw the espeon glaring at him with fangs bared. However, the growling stopped almost immediately when Hunter placed a hand on its head.

“Here’s a word of advice. Don’t say things about my pokémon when you don’t know them. We are not violent. All you’re doing is provoking unneeded trouble. We are simply offering you a way out. Yes or no,” he asked once more. “Last time I will ask.”

“Just take it,” the flareon spoke up again. Kyle looked to it and saw it was serious. “For your sake. You look like you haven’t showered in weeks… even sort of smell like it. You’ll be happier than you ever have been. Friends who support you, friends who… need you…”

“All life is about is risks. You doubt what we’re doing, but we’re telling you it’ll be worth it. Just take the offer. What can I do to convince you about it?” the absol asked him. “There has to be something that will convince you this isn’t a way to hurt you or anything.”

“I’m… I’m sorry. I just can’t,” Kyle told them. He looked down at his plate and saw it was empty. That was funny because he didn’t even remember eating it. He sure must have been hungry to eat without realizing it. “There’s… well, I don’t like the risk,” he said. Hunter and the group sighed as they shook their heads at him.

“You’re making a mistake, Kyle. You’d be a lot better off accepting, but we can’t change your mind. I’m sad that you didn’t ask for a pokémon companion or something as proof we’re serious. Don’t think I didn’t see you eyeing mine all day…” Hunter said. “It’s your choice. Just know you’re making the wrong one.”

“...Maybe I am, but it’s the one I feel is best for me. Maybe you’re not like the old rocket, but I don’t know that for certain. It’s a risk I can’t take,” Kyle said as he sighed. He stood up from his seat and stretched. “Thank you so much for the food. I’m eternally grateful. I just… can’t accept the offer. I’m sorry.”

Kyle began walking to the exit of the diner. When he got to the door and opened it, Hunter called out to him, “Kyle?” He stopped in his tracks right after. “Know this isn’t done. We’ll be seeing you soon…” With that unsettling statement, Kyle left. He didn’t know what it meant, but he wanted away from him. It scared him as he knew Team Rocket couldn’t change, even if they tried. They were still dangerous. He just hoped he’d be able to move on from the day and not see them anymore.

Back inside the diner, Hunter sighed once more. Pearl was the first to speak up. “When are we talking to him again?” she asked him.

“Tonight, just as normal. You know how it is…”

“And I assume we’re going to try and convince him like the others?” she asked, to which he nodded.

“Yep, exactly like that.”

“Good… because he’s mine tonight…”

* * *

For the rest of the day, Kyle was incredibly paranoid. He was constantly looking over his shoulder, worried Hunter or the pokémon he had would be following him. Whatever he meant by soon really worried him. Hunter knew where he was staying so he could be back at any time. But… he wasn’t dumb enough to bug him out in public, right? Surely not. That would just be stupid of him to do.

However, he was still scared. The way he said it… the way Pearl threatened him… it just didn’t sit well with him. Who could he go to, though? Police? What would they do? Until he physically did something or started harassing, they could do nothing. And that scared him even more. What if he came and nobody was around? Nobody would be able to help him. He was alone, just like he always was.

Eventually, day turned to night. He laid on the same bench he’d been sleeping on for a while now. It was incredibly uncomfortable but it was better than nothing. It took him a while but he eventually fell asleep. And that’s when things were starting to be set in motion. It was dark out and nobody was around… nobody except whoever was in a van parked across the park.

The group of strangers watched him as he slept. They kept tabs on every passing car, every person who just happened to be walking by… everything. They could work until things were perfect. Hours passed as they waited in silence. Eventually, the time came and they needed to act, and act fast. 

The doors to the van opened up where a guy and pokémon jumped out. They quickly and quietly ran across the park and towards Kyle’s sleeping body. When they got there, they stood over him and watched. The guy looked at the pokémon before they nodded. The human slowly reached towards Kyle with a long piece of tape in hand. He began to stir in his sleep and before he could cover his mouth, he woke up. “W-what’s… Who-.”

Before Kyle could do anything, he was jumped. The guy quickly overpowered him and held him tightly. “Come on, get it on him,” he told the pokémon. The tape that was in his hands quickly covered Kyle’s mouth, silencing him long before he could scream. “Hey man, stop fighting. You ain’t gonna win with a big guy like me and a psychic type. No way in hell.”

Kyle tried to mumble to let him go but, obviously, nothing was coming besides muffled whimpers. His heart was racing and he was terrified. He couldn’t see who it was that had him. He tried to break free but the guy was strong. He then heard the sound of more tape being ripped, where his hands were quickly taped together. Not long after, his feet were done just the same. “Come on, let’s go,” the guy said.

Kyle was picked up by the guy who carried him with ease. He tried to scream and squirm but it was pointless. Hardly anything was coming and, before he knew it, he was at the van. Once more the door opened where he was thrown roughly inside. He groaned in pain as they climbed in and slammed the door behind them. Moments later, the van sped off.

On the inside, a light was turned on, giving Kyle a look of who it was who got him. The guy who grabbed him had a face mask on who refused to take it off was in the front driving. He must have stepped over Kyle as he writhed in pain from being tossed so willy-nilly. However, the others… he recognized almost instantly. In the back of the van were two pokémon, one on each side of a human. One was an espeon who wore black clothes specifically made for it. It wasn’t a lot but it definitely made a difference in hiding who it was in the dark night. “Hello again, Kyle. I told you we’d see you soon.”

The human who spoke was the guy who talked to him from earlier. Hunter was his name. Next to him was that same absol from earlier, an unamused look on her face. Then on the other side was the espeon. She had a huge smirk on her face as she looked at him. “Miss me?” she asked him. He tried to speak but the tape prevented him. He watched as Hunter nodded to the espeon whose eyes began to glow a bright blue for a moment. The tape was then ripped hard off his mouth.

“F-fuck! W-what do you want? I already-.”

“Hush, Kyle. We’re not going to hurt you. Just listen,” Hunter interrupted him. Once more, he leaned forward. “I told you that we want your gift. We don’t like being turned down. We told you if you came with us, you’d get everything you wanted but you still didn’t. You left us no other choice but to force you to come. We told you that coming with us would be easier but you didn’t listen. Now that we have the dangerous part done, we can move forward.”

“B-but I don’t-.”

“Too bad,” he interrupted once more. “You don’t get the choice. We’re going to take you somewhere where you’ll be kept and… talked to. We will show you everything you could have and give you one last chance to cooperate. Believe me, it’s going to be a lot of fun. Right?” he asked, turning to the espeon.

“Oh it sure will be. Well… mostly for me, probably. For him… not so much,” she grinned wickedly at Kyle. Her smile scared him tremendously. Almost as if she picked up on his fear, which he suspected she did, the espeon stepped forward in the van and stood over him. She leaned in close so they were eye level. She was so close he could even feel her breath on his face. “This is your warning now. You will do as told when we get there. Out in public, I was restrained. But back home? Well… just know I’m not all talk. You’ll regret getting on my bad side.”

“Please just… let me go. I won’t tell anyone, I swear! We can just go our separate ways and-.”

“Not gonna happen,” Hunter told him. He shook his head, growing tired of Kyle’s foolish words. Kyle’s head was forced to look up towards Pearl where they locked eyes. Again, she leaned in close, that same smile growing on her face.

“I can be your best friend or your worst nightmare. Your fear fuels me. Give me a reason to come unhinged when we’re there, I dare you. I don’t like being violent but if it gets my way, I definitely will,” she told him. 

“W-what are you… What are you talking about? What are you going to do to me?” he asked her. She laughed at him in response.

“Telling you would ruin it for me. I will tell you that being good will earn you rewards with us. Defiance will be dealt with swiftly. I know you’re scared but I know you’re not stupid. Stupid people don’t have skills like you do,” she said before she slowly stood back up. “I don’t want you to be one of the people I hurt but… if I have to to get my point across, I will.”

“S-so don’t then? Like… you don’t have to hurt me?” he told her. She laughed at him while shaking her head. She stepped back over him and stumbled to the back of the van. It was difficult just because of how fast they were going, or at least how fast Kyle assumed they were. “I still don’t even know what fucking gift you’re talking about…”

“I have a question for you,” Altair spoke up. He looked over to the absol as she asked her question, “Do you like pokémon?”

“Uh… I mean I’ve worked with them yeah? I guess? Well… she’s making me think twice…” he said, eyeing Pearl worriedly. She grinned at him, glad she was getting her point across. 

“Do you think I’m pretty?” Pearl asked him next. He was confused by her question.

“W-what?”

“Come on Pearl. Enough tormenting him. You’ve made your point and all we can do now is wait. For now, just knock him out,” Hunter told her. Pearl looked up at him before nodding in response. She turned to Kyle once more.

“I’ll see you soon,” she winked at him. Once more, her eyes glowed a bright blue. Kyle’s heart was beating rapidly as he feared for his life. Soon, Kyle found it hard to breath. He fought the feeling but it became too much. His body tensed up and immediately fell limp as he lost consciousness. The three of them sighed.

“You know, you’re really fucking terrifying,” Hunter told her. Pearl laughed at Hunter’s comment and leaned into him before laying her head on his lap. 

“Sometimes someone has to put fear in others. He’s going to be a fun one to break. I can see it now. I give it… a week and a half, max,” she told him. He raised a brow at her.

“Nah. It’ll take longer,” Hunter said. She laughed and shook her head in his lap. 

“Do you want me to try extra hard on him? I can break him easily. Temptation is a hell of a drug…” Pearl said with a sigh. Hunter laid a hand on the espeon’s back and gently pet her. 

“Do it. The sooner he cooperates, the sooner everything works. I might… put you in charge of him. He’s going to be very important to us,” Hunter told her as he overlooked the sleeping guy. He didn’t want to go to such lengths but sometimes force was needed. 

“Oh? Really? How far can I go?” she asked him. Hunter thought for a moment. 

“We’ll discuss it later. For now… we’ll see where this goes. If he doesn’t accept the offer this time, you know what to do,” he told her. She stayed silent, knowing what to do. All that was left was to wait and see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story has way too many tags to even add, sorry. Story was cancelled a hot minute ago but a fan commissioned a bunch of updates for the story. So, here they are!
> 
> Add me on Discord to join my server with 180 other people! Kaizer#6969 or follow this link: https://discord.gg/DdtXZtX

Kyle slowly roused from his slumber. He groaned as he rolled over where he slept. He didn’t want to get up because of how comfy he was. After a large yawn, Kyle removed the blanket from his body and sat up. He rubbed his eyes with his hands and swung his legs over the edge of the bed and leaned forward with yet another yawn. “God that was such a nice night of sleep.”

Standing up, Kyle stretched for a second time, his back cracking as he did. He looked around moments later. He didn’t recognize where he was. The room he was in had plain, white walls. A singular intercom and light hung from the ceiling, illuminating the room a tiny bit. There were no decorations anywhere. The walls were empty and there was no other furniture except the bed. A singular door sat just across from the bed. “Where the fuck am I…” he wondered out loud.

He shuffled his feet as he walked to the door. He tried to turn the handle to open it but the door never opened. No matter how hard he pulled, it didn’t open. He was confused on what we going on. The last thing he remembered was going to sleep at the park. He didn’t remember waking up until… “No… please don’t tell me…”

The night before, or what he assumed to be night, came flooding back. Some dude came and took him. Then Hunter and Pearl showed up… They kidnapped him. But… where was he? How far from the park was he? He couldn’t have been far… could he? Kyle had no way to tell because he had no idea what time it was, nor did he have a way to find out. There was no clock, he had no phone, no nothing. Was he out for an hour? Or many hours? Days? 

Kyle wanted out. He began banging on the door, shouting for help. Of course, nobody came. “Somebody! Let me out!” he kept yelling as he banged. He very quickly realized that he was getting nowhere with that. So he began to look around the room for some way out. Along the corners of the wall, possible secret switches he may not see but could feel, something. But there was nothing. So he went to his third option and that was to bust the door down.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” a voice boomed throughout the room. Kyle jumped from how loud it was. His attention quickly went to the intercom above him as the voice spoke, “Did you sleep well? You look like you did.”

“Who are you? Where am I?” he answered back with his own questions.

“Where you are is not important. Answer my question. Did you sleep good?” it asked a second time.

“...Sure? Yeah, I guess I did?” he answered. 

“That’s good. She will be right with you. Just hold on,” the voice told him. He was confused. Who would be with him?

“Who will? Hello?” he called out. However, the voice never responded. He groaned in aggravation. He was scared because he had no idea where he was. He was forced somewhere he didn’t want to be. His mind went right back to however long ago it was. The way Pearl spoke to him and threatened him. Was… she serious? Surely she wasn’t. Well… no, she probably was. There’s no way someone can act like that and not be serious.

For a long while, Kyle waited in agony. He had no idea who was coming. Was it someone bad? Someone who would rescue him? ...Was it going to be Pearl? He had no idea and he almost didn’t want to know. Maybe it was going to be that absol… Altair was her name. Or Fate. Those were the only ones who he knew the names to. It made sense they’d send in someone he knew who said wasn’t going to hurt him.

Finally, he began to hear voices on the opposite side of the door. He stepped closer and contemplated running past them the second it opened. But in a place he didn’t know, that probably wouldn’t be the smartest idea. For all he knew, he could be somewhere safe. With no other choice, Kyle waited. Eventually the door opened and who stood there scared him.

Much to his terror, a small espeon stood in the doorway, the same smirk on her face as usual. Immediately Kyle fell to his butt and tried to scoot back from her. She slowly advanced on him as he crawled back. This didn’t last long until he was sitting with his back against the bed. The familiar espeon soon sat in front him. “Hello again, Kyle. Did you sleep well?” she asked him.

“W-what do you want?” he asked her.

“I’d like to know if you slept well. Were you warm enough? Enough pillows? Bed soft enough?” she asked him. 

“W-why do you-.”

“Because I asked. Now answer me,” she told him. He gulped nervously before slowly nodding.

“Y-yeah… I slept fine…” he answered her. She nodded in response.

“Good. Now, please, don’t be scared. You have no reason to be yet. I’m not going to hurt you,” she told him as she stood up and stepped closer. The closer she got, the more he recoiled. Once more she was eye level with him. She sat down next to him again while facing him. His heart was beating a million times a second as he eyed her. Slowly, she leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder, nuzzling it reassuringly. 

Kyle was confused. She made so many threats last night now she was doing… this? Why? “P-promise you won’t…”

“Can’t do that. Depends entirely on how you act from here on out,” Pearl told him as she pulled her head away. She stood up and took a few steps forward before turning back to him. “Are you hungry?” she asked him. Slowly he nodded where she then motioned for him to follow. He got to his feet and followed her out of the room. 

The new room he was in was much more… well, roomy. It looked a lot more like an apartment than where he was. There was a small kitchen with a dining table just outside of the room. A livingroom, or what he assumed to be, was opposite of it. Then, off to the corner of the room was a long curtain with a shower head at the top. “Go sit down. I’ll make you a quick bite to eat while we talk. Deal?” she asked him. He eyed her confusedly but did as she told him. She smirked at him as she did. “See? First step done. Listening gets rewards, like your food.”

Kyle said nothing in response. He waited as she used her psychic powers to bring food from the fridge and make his lunch or dinner. He still didn’t know which it was. There were no windows in either room so he had no idea what time of day it was. After a few minutes, she walked over with a sandwich on a styrofoam plate. She sat it in front of him before jumping on top of the table and nodding to it. “There ya go. Small but better than nothing.”

He stayed still for a moment. He eyed it then her where she nodded once more. After a sigh, he picked it up and went for a bite. However, he stopped just before taking a bite then pulled away. “...You take a bite first…” he told her.

“Do you really think I’m going to fucking poison you after all the trouble to get you here?” asked Pearl. He said nothing and held it there. She rolled her eyes and did as asked and took a large bite from the sandwich. “See?” she asked through her mouthful of food. When nothing happened, he decided it was okay and finally took a bite.

The two stayed silent as he ate. He didn’t like how Pearl continuously eyed him - it made him incredibly uneasy. Eventually she spoke up after he finished the food, “See? Nothing’s wrong. What do you think of this place?”

“It’s… nice? I guess…?” he answered her. She looked around and smiled.

“It is. Boring, but nice. I kind of-.”

“Look, just… stop beating around the bush and trying to win me over. Where am I? How long have I been here? What do you want with me?” he asked her. She stayed silent for a moment before sighing. She knew he would have done that and anticipated it.

“Right. I can’t… really describe where you are besides a hidden Team Rocket base. You’ve been here about eight hours or so, give or take. I… might have gone a tiny bit overboard when I knocked you out. That or you were just super tired. I’ll say the latter,” she told him. So he’d been out at minimum eight hours. That gave him a possible time. It was either morning or midday. He didn’t know which.

“What time is it?” he asked her.

“About two in the afternoon,” she answered.

“Why am I here?”

“Because we need you.”

“For what?”

“I can’t go into details, Kyle. I know I’ve threatened you and you probably don’t like me. I get it, most don’t in the beginning. I’m sorry for how I’ve been but I have to be strict to get my point across. Fear is a powerful thing,” she told him. He stayed silent, letting her continue. “You have a gift with pokémon. We need you for that gift. You’ll be able to do some amazing things to help us.”

“And you think kidnapping and threatening me is going to get me to help?” he asked her seriously.

“I… wouldn’t really say I’ve threatened you. They’re honestly more promises than anything. It’s going to sound crazy, I know, but I want you to trust me. I want you to trust me that if you help us, it’ll be worth it. This room?” she said as she looked around. He followed her gaze. “All yours. We just want your compliance. Want a companion pokémon? We’ll get you one specifically for you. Anything you want, we can do. Just… trust me and accept our offer.”

“And the offer is…?”

“To help us. We work on trust. We want you to trust us that we’re not going to hurt you if you accept,” she answered. He was still confused on what she was talking about. She then sighed. “Look, I can’t give details like I said. Here’s what I can tell you. Hunter specifically gave me permission to get you on our side. He knows you’ll be a tough one because you’re not dumb. You’ll be a tough case. But like I said, you’re not dumb. You knows what’s right.”

“And what’s right isn’t working for Team Rocket…” he told her with a glare. She ignored the nasty look and nodded.

“You’re thinking of the old Rocket. We’re not them. We-.”

“Yeah you are. The old Team Rocket kidnapped people all the time. What did you guys do?”

“Okay we aren’t perfect, Kyle. We go drastic and extreme if we have to. You hate me, you hate all of us probably, I don’t doubt it. But they need you. Please just… accept my offer to join. You’ll never worry about money. You’ll have everything you want. We all went through the same thing as you. I promise it’ll be worth it.”

“...Who… needs me?” he asked her curiously. She saw the interest in his eyes, knowing she had him hooked already. 

“Do you accept my offer? If you say yes, I’ll get to explaining right now and you’ll see it’s not bad,” she told him. Kyle thought for a minute. He was already here… he had no choice. But… this gift they mentioned… what was it? If he had something they wanted, he could deny it until they gave him what he wanted. He had the power, not them.

“And what if I say no?” he asked her seriously. She raised an eyebrow at him as if he was joking.

“Don’t be dumb, Kyle. Think of what I said in the van. I can be your worst nightmare if you want. I’ll make your life hell until you do. From your files and how you talk, I see you’re a sweet guy. Please don’t make this harder than it needs to be. What will it take for you to be convinced?” she asked him seriously. 

“How can you be my worst nightmare? How can it be worse than being kidnapped?” he asked her. 

“You don’t want to find out. I can take everything from you. Things you didn’t even realize you have right now,” she told him. “Your dignity, innocence, happiness… all of it. Your sanity… all of it will be gone.” Pearl stood up where she sat and slowly advanced on him. He tried to move but found himself unable. The closer the espeon got, the more she smirked. “Feel that fear? You have every right to be scared. But you know the best part?”

“W-what?” he answered her. She sat down in front of him, right on top of the plate. It crunched beneath her as she sat. 

“It doesn’t have to happen. Can you at least give it a chance? Please?” she asked him as her demeanor eased. The way she looked changed almost instantly, going from wicked to relaxed and gentle. “Just trust me. It’s hard to trust someone who did what I did but… well, you can’t leave. So why not do it?”

“...How do I-.”

“Know I’m serious about everything?” she interrupted. He nodded slowly to her question. She stood up and jumped off the table. He wanted to follow but still found himself unable. Instead, his body was controlled as it became enveloped in the same blue energy as before. He was held by her psychic. He was forced to follow her and sit on the couch next to her. “I’ll show you.”

Being sat down, Kyle’s head was leaned forward so he looked at the table in front of him. It had a couple files on it. “This is one of my first cases,” Pearl began explaining. The folder opened and showed a picture of a guy who looked to be in his mid-fourties. He was ragged looking and very clearly homeless, just as Kyle was. “He was very skeptical like you. We brought him in just like you. He had nothing, just as you. Family, home, friends… anything. Look through the pictures now.”

The psychic bind on him was released. He immediately leaned forward and grabbed the stack of pictures. From the beginning until the end, a time lapse showed how he went. He was cleaned up visually and seemed to be happier. Towards the end, pictures of him and pokémon began showing up. “He was one of the people who accepted right away. He worked his way up and was rewarded for it by Hunter. He now has a loving partner and friends. We’re his family now.”

The guy did look a lot happier. But that was one person. That didn’t mean everyone was like that. So he sat them down and picked up the next. “This guy… he was like you. He didn’t want to accept. So these are a bit more… graphic, so to speak. See, I start out slow and things get worse the more I learn about you…” she told him. 

The first picture showed a guy in his early twenties - around Kyle’s age. He was alone in a room, except Pearl was with him. “We’re always recording and taking pictures. If you look, he’s sitting exactly where you are,” she told him. He progressed through the pictures and, just as she said, they started to get more… bad. “He didn’t accept our offer for help in return for his own gift. He does the exact same thing as you, but not as well. So I needed a way to convince him.”

“...What did you do?” he asked as he looked at the pictures. The guy got progressively more skinny and, little by little, the room began to empty in the pictures.

“We take what you like. For him, it was materialistic items. He liked knowing he had things around to keep him occupied. With those gone, he had nothing but his thoughts. He didn’t like that. He only lasted a few days before he broke and told us what he wanted in return for his help,” she said to him. She saw the curious look on his face, making her chuckle. “He wanted a friend. He wanted someone who would live with him and keep him company. And if you look at the last picture, you’ll see he got just that.”

The last picture showed the guy with his hands wrapped around a fox pokémon. It had its tails wrapped around him as well in a hug. “We learned they met while he was here. They both wanted each other as a companion and we said if they both submit and help us, we’ll make it happen. After I pulled some strings and made it happen, he has never been happier, nor has she.”

“But… that’s only two people. What makes you think I’ll help you people?” he asked as he put the pictures down.

“Do you not want to be happy, Kyle? For once in your life, do you not want to feel some sense of purpose?” asked Pearl. 

“What do you mean? I have always-.”

“Don’t give me that bullshit, Kyle. I know almost everything about you. You’ve always struggled with feeling like you’re not going anywhere. I’m offering you that sense of purpose. You’ll have a reason to be around. We want you Kyle. Let us help you by helping us. Is that not what you want?” she asked him seriously.

“I don’t want to be forced into it. Do you not fucking understand that?” he asked her. She stayed silent as he kept practically yelling at her. “I want to find it myself. I don’t want to have you hold my hand while I do it. And I guarantee you kidnapping me isn’t helping with that. And how fucking dare you bring up that shit from my past. I’ve moved on from that. That’s not me anymore.”

“I have a question for you, Kyle. If someone needs help, what do you do?” she asked him. He cocked his head sideways curiously. “You help them, right? Not everyone is able to take action without a little… push. That’s what this is. We’ll give you that push. We can do it… together. Just trust me. You’ll be happy.”

“I don’t want your help,” he said flatly.

“Don’t make me think I was wrong about you, Kyle. I really, really don’t want to have to put you through what I did him,” she said, nodding to the second guys stack of pictures. “I’m sure you’re sweet and all that but if I have to, I will.”

“I… don’t think you can. I’ve already lost everything… what’s a bit more?” he asked her as he sighed.

“Please don’t make me do this Kyle. Don’t be dumb. There has to be something that’ll convince you. Just tell me what it is and-.”

“Let me go and then I’ll consider it,” he told her. She sighed while shaking her head in disappointment. 

“I can’t do that, Kyle. This is the last time I’m going to ask you. Will you trust me just for an hour to show you it won’t be bad? It’ll be worth it…” she asked him. Almost immediately, Kyle shook his head in response. One more time, she shook her head in disappointment. “You’re making a foolish mistake. But okay. I enjoy being able to break people like you. Just know the offer is always open when you’re ready.”

Pearl stood up and jumped from the couch. She used her psychic to pick up the folders and pictures, reorganizing them as she did. “It’s not foolish if I don’t see a reason to agree. You haven’t explained a single thing to me. All I want is a reason to be here and see what I’m doing. That’s it.”

“And I want you to trust me that I’m not doing something that’ll hurt you. If we both meet together, we’ll get what we want. Is it that simple to understand?” she asked him with a roll of the eyes.

“And is it so fucking hard to understand why I can’t? You fucking kidnapped me and knocked me out. Is it that shocking I don’t buy a fucking word you say?” he asked her, growing increasingly agitated. It wasn’t rocket science to understand. 

“I never said I don’t. But what has happened is done and over with. You move on just as we did. That isn’t rocket science,” she said in an almost mocking tone. He narrowed his eyes at her where she smirked. She was in his mind again and knew it bugged him. “I’ll be back soon. I hope you’re ready for everything to start going downhill again…” she told him. Kyle watched as the espeon soon left the room leaving him to himself. 

Immediately, Kyle didn’t know what to do. He heard the door lock behind Pearl, meaning he had nowhere to go. He couldn’t leave nor could he really sleep. He didn’t know what Pearl had in store but it really couldn’t have been that bad, right? She was just an espeon. What was the worst she could do?

For an unknown amount of time, Kyle was alone. He had nothing to do. There was no television, the door to the bedroom was locked and he didn’t realize it, and he had nothing. There were no books, no nothing. He was alone in what might as well have been solitary confinement in prison. He once again found himself walking along the walls, looking for something to aid in his escape. But just as the other room, there was nothing.

Kyle decided the best thing he could do was just sleep. He had no idea when she would be back, or if she even would be. For all he knew, she’d just leave him in there to rot. She could just throw away the key and nobody would ever find him. Not like anybody would even come looking. Nobody would miss him. Nobody would even know he was gone.

Soon, Kyle found himself dozing off on the couch. It was a lot more comfy than he really expected, and for that he was thankful. However, just as he was about to fall asleep, the sound of the lock resonated throughout the room. He quickly sat up just as Pearl entered the room once more. “Sorry, was I disturbing you?”

“What do you want?” he answered coldly.

“Ouch. Not happy to see me?” she asked him sarcastically. He rolled his eyes at her as he laid back down.

“If you’re going to torment me, it’s going to take a lot more than just sarcasm,” he told her bluntly.

“Oh that’s why I’m here. However, I wanna ask you something first.” Kyle groaned and sat up before looking at her. “Ever fucked a pokémon?” she asked bluntly. Kyle didn’t expect that from her at all. That was beyond out of left field. “See, you’re not safe in here in your thoughts. I heard your stupid comment about me ‘just being an espeon’. I was going to just keep you out of the bedroom and make you sleep on the couch for the time being. You know, give you a little freedom and hope you’ll turn around and, when you did, give you more freedom. Now? Nah, we’re starting aggressive. This is your fault.”

“Aw, did I anger you?” he said in a mocking tone. He smirked at her but she stayed with little emotion. “Not like you fucking angered me by forcing me here or anything…”

“You have a lot to fucking learn with that mouth of yours. Don’t worry, it’ll be put to good use soon,” she told him. That confused him.

“What are you talking about?” he asked her.

“Since you want to run your mouth and act tough, we’re gonna see how tough you really are.”

“And we’re gonna do that how? What’re you gonna do, beat me up? Oh no,” he said while waving his hands in a fake and worried way. She rolled her eyes at him.

“Nope. Remember when I asked you if I was pretty?”

“...Yeah?”

“I’m gonna fuck you.”

“I’m… sorry? You’re going to what now?” he responded, his demeanor changing entirely. His hands went down to his side quickly, unsure if she was joking or not.

“I didn’t stutter. I can see you want to act tough so we’re gonna break that right here and now and you’ll learn not to talk shit when I walk away. If you want to do it, you do it while I’m here and not when you think you’re safe,” she told him while she began to glare. 

“You’re not gonna fuck me,” he stated matter-of-factly.

“And why not? Who’s going to stop me?” she asked him.

“I’m sure Hunter wouldn’t-.”

“He said I could do whatever I need. You won’t be the first nor will you be the last. So, there’s two ways this can go,” she said as she sat down where she was. “First is you just lay down and get comfy and let it happen. You do that and I promise not to be too rough. Granted, I still will be since I have to prove a point, but you know what I mean.”

“...And if I don’t?” he asked her.

“You don’t want to know. Just know you won’t like it,” she told him with not a single clue as to what she meant. He didn’t believe she would do anything that extreme to him. He knew that she had to have some kind of decency in her. Even Pearl had a line she couldn’t cross… right?

“I stand by what I said. You’re not going to fuck me, regardless if I think you’re pretty or not.”

“...Are you going to be this difficult the entire time?” she asked him. He remained silent. “Fine.” Pearl’s eyes began to glow the same color as usual as her psychic abilities opened the door behind her. “I tried to be give you a chance. Now you have to deal with more than just me.”

“And who else do I have to deal with?” he asked her.

“All of us,” answered a new voice. Kyle recognized it as Altair. Seconds later, the absol entered. However, she wasn’t alone. In fact, the rest of Hunter’s team followed right behind. Fate, a sylveon, a leafeon, and a glaceon entered the room where the door closed behind them. They all sat in a line, letting him size them up.

“Hi again, Kyle. Miss me?” Fate said with a rather blank expression.

“Not really.”

“Ouch…” she said, faking to be hurt. “You know Altair. You haven’t met Zenyth,” Fate nodded to the sylveon, whom had a sinister smirk much worse than Pearl on its muzzle. “That’s Tera,” she then nodded to the leafeon. She looked… almost innocent. Compared to the others, she did not fit in with them. “And that’s Destiny,” she said, indicating to the glaceon.

“Nice to meet you. Now get out,” he told them.

“Oh he does have a mouth on him. Feisty… ferocious… I like that…” the glaceon said as it slowly got up. “You’re gonna be a fun one. Tell ya what, new guy. Drop your pants and let this happen. You do that and let us have our fun and we’ll make a deal with you you’ll enjoy.”

“Are we gonna play?” the leafeon asked in an almost bouncy tone of voice.

“We sure are,” Fate said as she too got up. 

“So, what’s your answer?” Destiny asked as she got up on the couch with him. He immediately stood up and began backing away from them. “What’s wrong? I thought you were tough? We’re just some pokémon… right?”

“I’m not joking. Get out or you’re going to regret it,” he told them in a shaky voice. The way they kept advancing on him scared him. The leafeon jumped up onto the table in front of the couch and sat on the edge of it with her head cocked sideways.

“Do as Destiny said, Kyle. Don’t make us rip the only clothes you have on your back. It gets rather cold at night. Since Pearl took away the bed… that leaves you with nothing. Don’t be stupid about this,” Altair told him. He looked to the absol who closed in closer and closer. 

“I-I don’t want to have sex with any of you,” he told them all.

“Doesn’t matter what you want. We’re here and we want sex. Take your clothes off,” Pearl told him in an unamused tone. “Show us you’re willing to cooperate a little bit and you’ll get rewarded. Remember earlier when you did and I got you food? Everything earns something in return. But in the same way, defiance brings consequences.”

“We’re giving you many, many chances for good to come from this, Kyle. Please, don’t be dumb. We don’t want to force you but we will. Give us this little bit and I promise you’ll enjoy it. We’ll make it as comfy for you as we can,” Fate told him. Soon, Kyle was unable to back away any more. He had his back against the wall. “We’ll take you into the bedroom and all have fun. Nothing a guy like you couldn’t handle. Is that fair, girls?” she asked them all. “He cooperates and we do that. Deal?”

“I think that’s fair. Hell, I’ll even go and say we can each offer him something in return. Fate brought the comfort to the table. We can all do something for him, right?” Altair asked them.

“I’ll give him back the room,” Pearl told him. “A nice, warm bed for you to keep. Something you’ve not had in months. Isn’t that worth it to you? Plus it’s sex. How can you not want it?”

“Gee, maybe because I’m… not you? Did that ever cross your minds?” he asked them. Soon, all the pokémon had him surrounded with nowhere to go. Altair continued approaching however. As he watched her get closer and closer, he noted the way she swayed her hips with each step. When she got close enough, she jumped up and placed her paws on both sides of the wall around his head.

“Don’t deny it. You want us. If you didn’t, you’d be trying to get away…” she told him. She leaned in and rested her head against his, breathing heavily as she did. His heart was going a million miles an hour from the fear. “Just… give in to it…” she began whispering.

“N-no!” he yelled out suddenly. Before the absol could react, he roughly pushed her which sent her crashing into Fate. The two collapsed into the ground as he ran past them. Almost immediately, the two looked up at him with the most anger-filled glares he’d ever seen.

“You did not just do that when I offered to make this easy for you…” Fate told him as she got up. Once more he began backing up. He had his hands up defensively, showing he didn’t mean that.

“I-I didn’t mean to. I-I just… it was reflex, I swear. I didn’t think. I’m sorry…” he told them as he began backing up. He was so focused on the absol and flareon who continued glaring at him that he didn’t see Pearl run behind him. She had bent down and used her body to trip him, sending him to the ground. He grasped at air as he tried to catch himself but ended up slamming hard into the floor.

“Oh yeah, your hands just slipped on me, huh?” Altair growled at him. 

“I-I swear to all of you, I didn’t want to. I just… I acted out instinct. You know that, right?” he told them. However, they wouldn’t listen.

“We were going to be so easy on you this time. You just had to accept. Why is that so difficult?” Fate asked him.

“Because she got in my face! I was scared! How was I supposed to react? Especially when you’re all closing in on me? Just take it?” he asked them.

“Duh!” Tera exclaimed. “We just wanted to play! That’s all!”

“Do you know how many people here would kill to be in your place? Five eevee evolutions all wanting your dick with an absol to top it off? A lot would. And yet you attack us? That’s so foolish…” Altair told him. “You’ve messed up big time…”

“L-look, I’m sorry. Really, I am. I’ll do whatever. Please just-.”

“That offer is so long gone,” Pearl told him. He quickly looked over to her as she advanced on him once more. “You fucked up big time and now you’ll pay for it.” His head quickly turned to the other side when he felt something slowly drag along his arm. He saw the sylveon sitting next to him as its ribbon-like feelers continued to gently rub his arm.

“Let’s go ahead and get that shirt off,” Zenyth told him. The feelers gently wrapped around the bottom of his shirt and pulled up. He tried to fight it but she had it off in moments. He looked down at his body and saw he was actually cleaner than he was the day before. In fact, he hadn’t even realized it but everything about his physical appearance was different. His hair had been cut shorter, he looked like he was bathed, all of it was different.

“W-why am I clean? Who-.”

“I cleaned you,” Pearl told him. He quickly looked back over to her as she sat next to him. “I sort of anticipated this happening and there was no way I was gonna do this with you as dirty as you were.”

“W-wait, you were already planning to-.”

“Rape you? No,” Fate spoke up. She stood in front of him and climbed into his lap. With one back leg on each side of his hips, she sat down and placed her front paws on his shoulders. That once mad look was seemingly gone and replaced with one of pure desire. He wouldn’t have ever guessed she was ready kill him just seconds ago. “Have sex with you? Definitely…”

“But why? Why did you assume that I’d want to?” he asked all of them.

“Do you know how hard it is to seduce a guy like you?” Pearl asked him. He felt himself get lifted up just a tiny bit where his thin, cloth shorts were promptly yanked off. He was gently sat back down on the ground where Fate looked down lower. “Let me answer that: it’s not. It’s easy beyond words.”

“S-so, what, you were just going to use my for your own fun?” he asked. She simply shrugged in response.

“Not entirely. We were going to make it fun for you too. Are you going to let us do this or are you going to be fighting it?” Altair asked him seriously. Her and Tera swapped places where the leafeon was now by his feet. Fate stood up slightly in his lap with her paws on the table behind him. Zenyth took a few steps back from them and towards the small table in the livingroom. “Or are we going to do this our way? You have five seconds to be smart.”

“Isn’t there anything else you want? Like, I don’t know, maybe we-.”

“Time’s up,” Altair told him. Before he could react, the absol jumped up and grabbed him by his shoulders with her paws before pulling him to the ground. With the flareon in his lap, he was quickly overpowered and held down by her with how much pressure she put on his shoulders. Both Tera and Destiny held him down by his feet.

“W-wait! I’ll-.” 

“Let’s go ahead and keep you quiet, shall we?” Zenyth said as she quickly stepped in. With her feelers, she wrapped them around his head and mouth, where only muffled sounds came from him. His eyes went wide in horror as what was about to happen really was going to. In little to no time at all, he very quickly became an item at their disposal and nothing more. 

“Warning one. The more you struggle, the longer we stay. You want this done quick? Then lay still and be a man and take it,” Pearl told him. He looked above him and saw Zenyth just above his head where she took a step aside for Pearl. The espeon looked down at him with menacing eyes, showing how serious she was. “Do you understand me?”

“Mmhm…” Kyle responded with a tiny nod. His body began to shake slightly out of fear. Fate eased the pressure on his shoulders and stepped off. However, when she turned and sat next to him, she put a paw back on his arm and gently rubbed it.

“Hey, relax. I know you’re scared and we all get that. If you just relax and do as we say, it’ll be done quick. ...Maybe we’ll even reward you,” Fate told him. He looked over to her and she saw the fear and distrust in his eyes. She understood entirely. “Just… no more fighting. You won’t win. I’m sorry Kyle, but that’s how it is. You might as well enjoy it as much as you can.”

“He wants a reward after that little stunt? Psh,” Altair said with a role of the eyes.

“We’ll see how he acts. Who first?” Pearl asked the group. The absol immediately stepped up.

“Me. It’s personal now. I wanted to show you a good time and that I can be trusted. Now you’ll have to earn that from me,” she told him. Altair climbed over him and straddled his lap. With no other choice, he was forced to look her in the eyes. Just like Fate, Altair saw the fear in his eyes. However, instead of feeling bad for him, she felt… happy. Nobody touches her like he did and expects a good time back.

“Want help?” Pearl asked her. “You know, getting ready and all that.”

“Oh! Oh! Can I do it?” Tera spoke up. The leafeon bounced excitedly on Kyle’s leg, almost with enough force to cause pain. “I wanna help!”

“No, I got it,” Pearl told her. 

“Aww… but I wanna…”

“You’ll get your turn,” Altair told the leafeon. She huffed in response before nodding to Pearl. “Yes, help would be appreciated. Thanks.” With a nod back from Pearl, she used her psychic powers to gently grip Kyle’s limp member. Once more he looked Altair in the eyes as the espeon began to slowly work him over. The feeling of how tight she made the grip was so new to him - something he’d never experienced, or expected to feel. 

The way she jerked him as he got more and more erect was slow and methodical. She wanted it to be enough to get him going, but not enjoy it too much. She wanted him hard and nothing more. Earlier, she would have cared about if he liked it or not. But with how he threw her friend? That idea was gone. The absolute only way she’d consider his pleasure is if he did everything they said the entire time.

“Look at you. You’re already enjoying it,” Altair said in a taunting tone. She looked down lower and saw how he was fully erect and ready for her. She looked up again and locked eyes with him. “Don’t you see what you could get any time you want if you just cooperate? We’d love to do this all the time with you but only if you accept it.”

“A lot of guys are too blind to see what they have until it’s too late,” Zenyth said in an annoyed voice. Kyle felt the feelers around his mouth gradually tightening, most likely because of the sylveon’s annoyance. 

“Shame. So many of us are so easy to please. Oh well. Sucks for them,” Altair said with a little shrug. When the jerking stopped, Kyle looked down low and saw the energy around his member lining him up with the absol’s slit. His heart was beating faster than it had ever before, both from fear and anticipation. “Ready?” 

“When you are,” Pearl told her. Kyle closed his eyes, unable to look her in the eyes anymore. He heard the absol take a deep breath. Altair slowly lowered her slit against the head of his member where he felt the wet anticipation of her body. His heart skipped a beat as she sat there. Soon, the tight psychic grip around his member was let go.

Altair stayed there for a few long moments. Then, in one motion, slammed herself down his entire length. Altair sighed loudly as her insides were stretched around the foreign object. Kyle inhaled sharply from the sudden tightness, his back arching involuntarily as it happened. “Oh? Did you like that?” Altair asked him in a mocking tone.

“I sure think he did. Wanna see if he does?” Pearl asked her. The absol smirked in response before nodding. She pulled herself up and slammed herself back down roughly, a slight grunt coming from the absol. She did it a second time just as quickly, and even rougher. “Yeah… I definitely do…” she said.

“What about you? Does it feel good?” Pearl asked as she looked down at him. He felt his cheeks growing red from the way they were talking. Opening his eyes, he looked Pearl deep in the eyes. He saw that same twisted smile she always had on her muzzle. He tried to stay quiet as Altair slowly built up speed, but the sound of tiny whimpers came from him in response, answering her question. “He definitely is.”

“He fucking better enjoy it quick,” Altair said with a slight grunt. With each rough hump, her force picked up, not caring how much he enjoying it. “This is… for me… not him…”

“Good, you show him what happens when he disobeys,” the glaceon said down by his feet. 

“Yeah! Teach him not to be a bad boy!” Tera yelled right after. Kyle looked up from Pearl’s stare and locked eyes with Altair once more. The absol saw the blush on his face and she loved it. She had complete control of him and he could do nothing about it. Altair brought a paw up and rested it on his chest with her claws extremely close to his neck.

“You… move at all… and you’re gone…” she told him threateningly. He couldn’t tell if she was serious or not but he didn’t think so. The way Pearl kept saying that they needed him made him think otherwise. “Fuck… Just… to make sure you don’t think I’m joking…” she said. As she continued bouncing in her lap, she dug her claw into his chest, just below his neck. After applying enough pressure, she dragged her paw a short way aways, cutting him slightly. He winced in pain from it, making her smirk. He whimpered shortly after from the pain as the warm, red liquid ran down his chest slowly.

“Oh… That’s… kind of hot…” Zenyth said. Once more, Kyle closed his eyes, unable to watch. “Fuck… hurry up! You don’t get him the whole time,” she said. 

“D-don’t worry…” the absol continued grunting. It was so wrong for Kyle to admit but he did feel good. The absol’s tight walls squeezed him and tried to milk him of his seed. He felt she really wanted this, but that put him in a predicament. What would happen if he had an orgasm? Was that what she wanted? Or did she want just herself to get off? And if it was the second, what would happen if she didn’t want him to cum? Would he get in trouble?

Kyle truly had no idea. He didn’t want to get hurt like that again. He didn’t deserve it. Sure, he pushed Altair but it was out of reflex. He was scared and still was. She would have done the exact same thing, right? She would have tried to defend herself. Fate… just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. He didn’t want to do that to her, or to any of them in all honesty.

The longer this went on, the more he began to think it may have just been better to let them do it. He could have at least been able to enjoy it more than he was. He had no idea what would have came, but it couldn’t have been bad. Maybe he should have trusted them. They… kidnapped him, yes, but that was all. They hadn’t actually hurt him… not until now. So… was it really that wrong?

No, it was. What they did was unforgivable. There was no way this would get him to accept whatever job they had to offer. He just wanted to know - that was it. No more questions after that. He didn’t want to go stealing pokémon like the old Team Rocket. If he was doing good, he would have honestly probably accepted. But they never told him anything. They couldn’t show him trust, so why should he trust them?

It was hard for him. What was happening was so, so wrong but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t somewhat enjoying it. Altair was an incredibly tight pokémon, there was no denying it. But the way she moved was pretty painful. Just because of how she was positioned, her claws continuously dug into his skin, almost like she wanted the pain to be higher than the pleasure. And after a while, he began to figure out that’s exactly what she wanted. She was denying him his pleasure.

The inner walls of the absol quivered rapidly as she bounced in his lap. Her head hung lower as she used him as her own little toy. That’s all he was to her and nothing more. The thought of that alone fueled her. She loved it. Normally, she gave her partners mutual respect. But Kyle… no… she wanted to make a statement. And this was the best way.

“H-holy shit…” she began to whimper. Kyle felt the absol shaking atop of her as her rhythm began to break. She once had a flow but it was soon deteriorating into nothing but desperate humps. She wasn’t going to last long and he could tell. He felt her juices trickling down his crotch, a feeling he quickly began to enjoy.

Suddenly, Altair’s actions stopped. She stayed still for a moment as her body shook. Seconds later, a loud groan came from her as her orgasm hit. The canine’s body was sent into a frenzy of shivers as her juices came pouring out, coating Kyle’s lower portion with ease. The insides around him squeezed tighter than before, but it wasn’t enough for him to get off. He was close, so close, but it wasn’t enough.

The longer she shook, the closer he got. He felt like he was right on the edge and was about to go over when her orgasm began to die down. She slowly regained her composure, huffing tiredly as she pulled her claw from his chest. Opening his eyes, he saw the blush on her face and how she looked like she really enjoyed it. “T-thanks,” she said to him before slowing pulling herself up. Once more, he inhaled deeply and almost whimpered when she was finally gone.

“...Did you hear that?” Zenyth asked. 

“Did you just complain that she’s not fucking you now?” Pearl asked him with a wide grin.

“Probably because he was about to cum,” Fate spoke up. He looked over to her and she saw the knowing look she had. “Too bad for him. I’m sure he would have loved to fill you up, Altair. Lot of guys love it…”

“I almost let him. I will say, you sat there like a good boy. Maybe whoever is next will actually let you cum. Who is it?” Altair asked. He watched as she stepped over him and away. Kyle couldn’t help but watch as her soaked crotch and behind taunted him, as if showing him what he barely missed out on. Like earlier, each step had a sway in it, making it even more of a desire for him.

“Yeah, he so wants you. He’s staring,” Pearl told Altair. The absol stopped where she stood before laughing.

“Tough shit. Maybe another time he’ll get me. We’ll see, won’t we?” she asked.

“Yes we will. Now, if you don’t mind, it’s my turn,” Zenyth said. The sylveon slowly walked around him and came into his view.

“I actually think I’m going to join you,” Fate said as she too stood up. “Uncover his mouth,” she told the sylveon. Zenyth looked at her as if she was serious but did as asked. Fate used a paw to force him to look at her. “Don’t make me regret this decision. You did good with Altair so I’m going to cut you a break and make it so you get me at the same time to speed it up for you. Are you done fighting us?”

“Yes… I am…” he answered quietly.

“Good. Zenyth, I assume you’re going to-.”

“Yes, I’m not waiting for you to get going,” the sylveon said. Kyle felt her climb into his lap and wrap her feelers around his member. She very quickly began to jerk him, keeping him close to the edge. “You will not cum until I say. When I cum, you can cum. I swear you will regret it if-.”

“Cut him some slack,” Fate said as she stepped over his head. She had her front paws on his chest with her butt in his face. “He just got Altair off and is probably about to already. Well, was about to until she got off him.”

“Not my problem. Shouldn’t have been a prick to her,” the sylveon said coldly. Before Kyle was even ready, Zenyth stopped her jerking and used her feelers to hold him steady. Moments later, he felt the similar warm feeling of Zenyth’s insides stretching around him. The sylveon let out a low growl from the feeling of him in her while Kyle couldn’t help but let out a sigh of pleasure. Due to her size, Zenyth couldn’t take him entirely so she stopped when she got about three-fourths the way down.

“I want you to take it slow with me. Make me really enjoy it. I don’t care what they say. You do good and I’ll make it worth your while. Deal?” she asked him. Kyle stayed silent for a moment before nodding.

“Okay…” he mumbled. Fate gently pat his chest reassuringly.

“You’re doing fine. Just keep going and you’ll be done soon enough,” Fate told him. Slowly, the flareon lowered her butt until her slit was resting against his lips. He stayed still for a few seconds, almost unable to do it. But he knew she was right. The quicker he did this, the sooner it was over. So he took a deep breath and pushed away the feelings he had and just decided to get it over with.

After one final, deep breath, he took a small lick along the flareon’s slit. She shivered against the feeling immediately after. Just as Kyle took his first lick, Zenyth slowly pulled herself up along his length before sliding back down. She looked like she was going to be rough by how she carried herself and spoke to him, but the sylveon was actually surprisingly gentle. She was slow but that may have been due to size.

Kyle felt Fate stretch out along his chest as he took another length, effectively laying on top of him. He felt her heart beat against his chest faster with each lick. Her long, soft fur tickled his bare flesh as she moved slowly against his face. A faint aroma came from her that he barely picked up on, driving him to continue. He never once had smelled something like this and it was impossible to describe. But it made him want more.

Kyle wanted to see how far he could go. He realized his hands were never held down except when Fate first pinned him. So he slowly brought them up to hold onto Fate. However, he was stopped shortly after. “What do you… wait… Were you going to… I see,” Pearl mumbled. She let go of his arms with the psychic, putting trust in him. “Okay… I’ll let you but just this once. Don’t fuck it up,” she told him. Kyle had no desire to do that. 

With the permission of the espeon, Kyle brought his hands up to the flareon’s butt and gently gripped it and pulled her closer. She squeaked from the sudden feeling but quickly enjoyed it when he sank his tongue deep within her, a long, drawn out moan following right after. “Now that is what I was talking about…” she said contently.

“See Kyle? See what happens when you submit? You get trust. You get more freedom. Does it feel good?” Pearl asked him. She got no response back while slightly annoyed her. “Don’t ignore me…” This time, he answered with a slight groan. She took the answer as a positive one. “I told you. This is what we wanted. We wanted just a bit of fun. Now, here’s an idea for you…” she trailed off.

Well, not necessarily trailed off… Kyle just sort of zoned her out. Zenyth had slowly picked up her pace. She had her back paws on his thighs, using them as leverage so she could easily bounce in his lap. She was a tight pokémon, but it was hard to say the tightest. Truthfully, Altair was his first, so he couldn’t say Zenyth was better. To him, they were both good.

“Let’s say you accept. You say you’ll work for us… no, with us,” Pearl said, correcting her, “imagine this… every day. Any day you wanted with whoever you wanted. Does that not sound… awesome?” she asked him. Truthfully, it did sound pretty awesome. He very quickly got into the idea of sex with pokémon. It never once crossed his mind but the way they felt on him… it was oddly enjoyable.

Kyle gave Fate’s butt another gentle squeeze. He loved how her butt fit perfectly in his grip. It was like it was specifically for him to enjoy. Each time he squeezed, she would push against his face harder, wanting to feel that tongue of his deeper inside her. He found out she didn’t have much of a taste, but she did have a much hotter temperature. The more of her juices he licked up, the more he began to think it was drinking a hot beverage.

Down lower, Zenyth had built up a fast pace of how she moved. She was gentle, but it felt so, so good. Too good, in fact. Because of Altair, he was already close to his orgasm and the way the sylveon moved made it hard to not cum right then and there. He picked up on her tiny grunts and groans, which made it even harder to fight against them. “Do you want that? I think you do. We can make that happen. Is sex what will convince you to join us?” Pearl asked again.

Kyle groaned in response. It wasn’t a groan meaning yes, but one of how much effort it took to fight back against Zenyth. He didn’t know what her threat would entail but he didn’t want to find out. For all he knew, he’d just get cut again like he was with Altair. He really didn’t want that so he continued fighting. He then realized how few left there were after these two. He was already halfway done.

“That’s… so good…” Fate sighed contently above him. He felt her tail wagging side to side, blowing a cool and refreshing breeze on his face. It was one he needed because the longer he was below the flareon, the more he realized how hot he was getting. Her temperature was high and it made it almost unbearable for him. In fact, he was almost tempted to ask for her to swap positions, but he didn’t. He wanted to just get it done and over with.

“Do you like having two slutty eevee evolutions at your disposal?” Pearl asked him. He sighed deeply, trying to drown out her words. He knew what she was trying to do. She wanted to make everything seem so much better for him than it was. Butter him up to offer him the spot again. He didn’t want that. He had his mind set on finding out what they do first. “We’re always willing and ready for you, Kyle. All you have to do is say yes. That’s all. Maybe you would like it if we come back every so often until you accept and remind you what you get. Do you want that?”

It became more and more difficult to ignore her. Between the moans of Zenyth, the way Fate rocked against his face, and the way Pearl taunted him, it was hard to fight back what he wanted. Pearl taunted him and because of it, he wanted to throw both Fate and Zenyth off and just destroy Pearl. He wanted to put her in her place. But he couldn’t. No, he had to just tough it out. Maybe… just maybe he would get to do that eventually.

Kyle had enough. He was done listening to Pearl. He focused entirely on the two pokémon on him. Zenyth’s body was stretched out as she rocked forward, trying to push Kyle’s member deeper within. It was difficult, but she slowly took in more and more until she was physically unable to take more. Her tongue lolled out as she panted heavily. “I… I’m… so close…” she said between pants. 

The way the sylveon moved atop of him made it so hard to fight. He wanted her to cum because then he finally could. He was so, so close and all he needed was her release. His mind was going blank as the pleasure was taking over more and more. Zenyth’s claws dug deep into his stomach, almost to the point of drawing blood. 

From the flareon’s snatch flowed more and more of her juices. She was enjoying herself, but not like Zenyth. No, she was taking it slow. The way Kyle’s tongue flicked rapidly inside of her was incredibly soothing. She liked it and knew she’d be back for more. She wanted more of this human and would make sure he wasn’t too hurt. If he didn’t accept the offer to join, she’d just make him her personal toy. Simple as that.

“I-I’m…” moaned Zenyth. She was unable to finish her sentence as she slammed hard into Kyle’s crotch. She somehow had taken the rest of his length, ignoring the pain from stretching herself so quickly and suddenly. A loud moan came from the sylveon as she threw her head back, her orgasm rocking her body. The small pokemon ‘s body shook as one of her feelers went between her legs, quickly rubbing the top of her slit where her clit was, heightening the pleasure for her.

When Zenyth’s orgasm hit, her walls clamped onto him like no tomorrow. Unlike Altair, the juices that came were slow and minimal. However, she made up for it in tightness. The juices still came and made a messy puddle beneath them, but it was nothing compared to Altair. But even with that, it was still enough for Kyle to finally get off. With Zenyth’s orgasm, he was finally allowed to cum.

He had one of the most powerful orgasms of his life. His hips bucked hard against the sylveon, his mind wanting to draw out the pleasure as long as it could. His member erupted into a fountain as his seed spilled deep within the waiting sylveon, filling her womb with ease. “I-it’s so warm!” she yelled out loudly. What little bit didn’t fill her spilled below them, only adding to the messy pile. Kyle’s mind went blank entirely, nothing but the idea of sex on his mind.

As good as it was, Kyle’s orgasm was short lived. Before he could fully enjoy the feeling of pleasure, Zenyth pulled herself free from him. She quickly and shaking stepped over him before flopping onto the ground tiredly. She panted heavily, quite clearly showing she enjoyed herself. “T-that… was great. B-but… you gotta work for it. You came, and that’s… all I’ll allow.”

“Cold,” Pearl spoke with a grin Kyle couldn’t see. She loved that everyone was setting boundaries on him that he didn’t realize. They let him get off, sure, but there was a meaning to it. Things he never realized. “So, who’s next?”

“Me!” Tera yelled out. She quickly jumped from where she sat on Kyle’s leg and ran over to Kyle’s side. She pushed one of his arms with her head until he let go. “You’re using your fingers! I wanna feel good so don’t you dare go slow. You got it?” the leafeon told him. She tried to sound threatening but she sounded so far from it that it was hilarious. Since Kyle’s mind was in autopilot, he obliged almost instantly. 

“W-wait,” Fate spoke up. Kyle’s licking stopped when she pulled herself up. The flareon was panting heavily as she did. “I’m… almost done. I… want to finish… then you can have him…” she told Tera. 

“But it’s my turn! I want to-.”

“Don’t worry,” Fate told her quickly. She brought one of her front paws between her legs and began furiously rubbing her slit, desperate to get herself off. “Open… your mouth…” Fate order him. She rested her head against his chest as she did, losing the ability to hold herself up. “You better get… every bit you can…”

“I will…” he panted heavily. Fate said nothing and continued her rubbing. She was growing closer and closer by the second, desperate to get herself off. Kyle’s tongue was just what she needed to get going. The longer she rubbed, the more her paw became drenched in her juices. Tiny bits trickled through her paw pads, all of which Kyle took and gulped down as she told him.

“Look how obedient he is. Maybe sex is what he wants,” Altair spoke up after a while. “Is that what you wanted? To watch us get off? To use you? We can make that happen easily.”

“Maybe we can just talk Hunter into letting us keep him this way. That way we-.”

“S-shut up!” Fate yelled out suddenly. The two very quickly stopped talking and eyed her. She hardly ever had outbursts like that, so why did she so suddenly this time? That was not like her. They watched as her hips started to slowly rock against her paw.they quickly realized why and they didn’t want to ruin it for her. A loud growl came from her as time went on. Seconds later, Fate shot out a large Flamethrower as she threw her head back.

“Woah…” Pearl mumbled in awe as she watched. Just after the Flamethrower started, a huge torrent of her juices came pouring out, splashing Kyle’s face as they did. He didn’t anticipate so much to come from her as she didn’t show much sign of being someone who would have much. However, he was incredibly wrong. Even with that, he still drank up as much as he could. He found it oddly refreshing, even more so since he’d yet to have a drink.

The flareon’s orgasm lasted for what seemed like an eternity. So much came from her that Kyle could have swore he would have drowned had he not been ready. When it finally stopped, his entire face was coated in her juices. She collapsed tiredly on his chest, panting heavily as she did. “Jeez, Fate. You okay?”

“Just… pent up. It’s… been a while. Thanks… for asking…” she answered. Even with her orgasm done, she kept gently rubbing against her slit. It became a bit too sensitive for her so she finally pulled her paw free. She looked it over and saw it was drenched in her juices.

“You okay down there?” Pearl asked Kyle in an almost worried tone. “Didn’t drown… did you?” Kyle tried to answer but found it difficult. So he brought a hand up and gave a thumbs-up which was good enough for her. Pearl couldn’t help but laugh in response. “Good because you’ve got three more girls waiting.”

“Yeah, like me!” Tera yelled once again. Slowly Fate stood up and stepped over him. She turned to him and saw just how big of a mess she made.

“...Sorry. I didn’t…”

“It’s… yeah…” he said embarrassedly. She held her paw out to him right after.

“Clean it. Now.”

“...H-how?”

“How do you think? You use your tongue,” she told him. He looked her in the eyes and saw how serious she was. “Do it. Clean my paw.” Fate extended her paw out to him even closer, showing she was serious. With a sigh, he gently gripped her paw with a hand and brought it to his mouth. He began licking the fur clean. The fur tickled his tongue with each lick. When the fur was clean, he turned her paw over and cleaned her paw pad quickly. It didn’t take long but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t love what he just said.

“T-there… All… clean…” he said with a mumble. She pulled her paw free and looked it over before nodding. 

“Now remember what you just did. Remember who is in control. It’s me… not you…” she told him. He averted his gaze, subconsciously submitting to her. She smirked and slowly stood up. “He’s all yours Tera.”

“W-wait…” Kyle said. “I’ve… well, I’ve done everything so far. I haven’t fought at all. Can I please sit up? My back is really starting to hurt…” he asked them. He brought his head up to look Pearl in the eyes. She saw the pleading eyes before she turned to the others for their opinion.

“Okay… Against the table. Nowhere else,” Pearl told him. He nodded thankfully and gently sat Tera to the side. He sat up and scooted back to the table. When he did, he began to feel the aftermath of Fate’s orgasm gently running down his cheeks and chin. He went to wipe it off but Fate yelled at him.

“Did I say to clean yourself? No, I didn’t,” she said in a serious tone. He was so confused by her. She was gentle, then rough, then gentle, then rough again. She couldn’t stick to one thing and it confused him entirely. Why? She made her point. What could she possibly want him to do? He had no idea.

“B-but I-.”

“I didn’t ask for your input. Leave it there. Let them see who owns you,” she ordered him. He was so taken aback by her. He just… couldn’t figure her out. “You will not clean yourself until I give you permission. Do I make myself clear?”

“Y-yes…” he answered, unable to look at her.

“Good. Tera?” Fate said, motioning to the leafeon.

“Yay!” she exclaimed excitedly. She ran over and jumped into his lap with her back against his chest. She immediately reached to the side and grabbed his arm with her paws before pulling his hand right into her crotch. “Like I said! Don’t be slow! I wanna feel good!”

“...Okay…” he said quietly. The leafeon nodded and leaned back comfortably against him. He sighed and slowly dragged his finger along the pokémon’s small slit. She hardly gave any response to it. Kyle did this a few times, trying to get any form of reaction from her, good or bad. However, he got nothing. He noticed the finger he was using was hardly even wet from her. He didn’t want to just do it without lubing himself a little bit. However, when nothing came, he knew just to do it.

Kyle used his pointer and ring fingers to gently spread the leafeon’s lips open. Right after, he slid his middle finger in, Tera sighing contently. That was the reaction he was looking for. Something to work with. He figured she may not have been one for foreplay or anything, hence why she said to not go slow. If she wanted speed, he’d give it to her.

Kyle brought his other hand up and wrapped it around her belly, holding her in place. She rested her paws on his arm soon after. He then lifted his legs and sat her between them where he put them over her own, holding her spread open. He then leaned in closer to her with his head on top of hers. For a second, he slowly rubbed his middle finger inside her, feeling her squirm slightly from it. “You don’t want me to go slow?” he asked her in a whisper.

“Duh! I said go fast! Quit teasing me!” she told him. Leaning back, he sighed. If that’s what she wanted, then he would do that. He quickly pulled his finger from her before sliding back in, Tera slightly arching her back as he did. He did it a second time, the leafeon’s insides holding onto him tightly and begging not to pull free. However, he wasn’t going to have any of it. She wanted to get off? Fine, he’d do just that.

In practically no time, Kyle had built up a speed that Tera wanted. Kyle may have not had sex often at all, but he knew he liked to take his time and help his partner enjoy it. But if she liked quick, he didn’t mind. That just meant that he’d be done even quicker and away from them all. So instead of building up the pleasure for her, he went right to fingering her as fast as he could. Miraculously, it took him no time to find the spot that he enjoyed the most.

Hooking his finger, Kyle continued to drag his finger along her most sensitive spot. Each time he did, she was squeak positively each time with an involuntary hump against his hand coming right after. She shivered each time he threatened to pull free, something that made him feel like he had power over her. He wanted to see if he did and thought about trying it out until Pearl rested a paw on his shoulder, shaking her head no. He groaned in response, hating that she was in his head. “Don’t even try it. You’re on our good sides again… don’t ruin it…”

“...Fine…” he said quietly. That was his chance to even remotely enjoy himself on his own accord. He wanted to feel like he could try something to see if he even did want this. But no, she had to rip it away, just like everything else. As his finger continued to plunge into the leafeon’s tight snatch, he thought back onto what Pearl said. His dignity… she would take it away…

And she did.

His innocence.

She did.

She took away the few things he had. Okay, maybe Kyle wasn’t the most innocent person out there. He was into some weird stuff, but he was never forced. He strived on there being consent and she ripped that from him. Single handedly, she took away his dignity by degrading him and humiliating him into sex. Well, maybe Pearl didn’t but she was a helping hand in it. Fate… she did. She wouldn’t let him clean himself up. No, she forced him to stay that way and show he had no power. 

He had nothing.

What was the point? Why would he keep fighting it? There wasn’t one. All that would come from it is more humiliation. If she was willing to go this far, then she had no boundaries. One day she’d probably accidently kill him, and to him, that didn’t even sound bad. At least then he wouldn’t be humiliated anymore. He’d be free from them. He wouldn’t have to worry about what came next. 

With a sigh, Kyle just… gave up. He didn’t care. He was nothing but a tool to them - a pawn in their game. He wanted Tera done and gone from his lap. She he focused his attention back on her. He didn’t like these pokémon, so the sooner he was done, the better. He very quickly realized how wet his finger had become as he continually dragged his finger over Tera’s g-spot. From being lost in thought, Kyle didn’t notice how she had her head resting against him with her claws digging into his arm painfully.

“How you feeling? You almost done?” Destiny asked Tera. She let out an audible moan in response.

“Y-yeah… He has really nice hands. Maybe… I’ll take… a second turn…” she told him. Kyle closed his eyes and rested his head back against the table leg. He didn’t want that. He just wanted to be done already. 

“No you won’t. It’s my turn next. Maybe when I’m done,” the glaceon told her.

“B-but Pearl said-.”

“Hush, both of you. I said we each get one, no more,” Pearl told them both. He tried to suppress his emotions but it was difficult. He just… wanted to go back to sleep and be done with it all. “We will see how he is. If he can, we may do more. If not, then we’re done. Until then, enjoy it as much as you can.”

“D-don’t worry! I’m enjoy alright!” Tera said happily. She may not have thought it, but she didn’t have the control she thought. Kyle had control over her. If it wasn’t for Pearl, he’d show her just how much he did. Even with the control, he did find some pleasure from it. It was exciting to be able to finger her so relentlessly like the little slut she acted like. “A-a lot…” she sighed contently.

Kyle was pulled from his thoughts when he felt her front paws let go of his arm and reach up to his chin. Opening his eyes, Kyle looked down at Tera and saw her trying to pull him forward. He leaned closer to her where she immediately wrapped her paws around his head and pulled him into a kiss. He tried to fight it and pull back but she held him tightly. Her tongue immediately set out to explore his mouth, showing him she had control. “You have no control Kyle. Stop thinking it,” Pearl told him.

And once again, any shred of hope he had was gone. Once more, he just gave up and let Tera do what she wanted. He didn’t bother trying to fight back. From how frantically she explored and shook in his arm, he could tell she was close. Throughout the forced kiss, tiny moans, groans, and grunts came from Tera, signalling her impending orgasm.

She continued to squirm in his grip. He held her tightly as he continued plunging within her, coating his hand in her juices. However, he didn’t hold her tight enough. She had broken free from his grip and without pulling him free, turned around in his lap so she was now standing with her paws on his shoulders. She held him against the table with her forehead against his as she looked into his eyes. “Y-you… have no control… over me, mister! O-only when… I say…”

Tera never could finish her sentence. Her head went from his forehead to his shoulder. She bit down hard, making him wince and groan in pain. Just as she did, a rush of her juices came spilling out, soaking the floor below her. A loud growl came from her as he pulled his finger free from her. He tried to push her free but she wouldn’t let go. “T-Tera, please, you’re really hurting my shoulder…” he begged her to let go.

Instead, her growl got louder and more threatening. He continued to push and push but she wasn’t budging. He could feel the blood slowly begin to trickle from where she was biting and how bad it was really starting to hurt. He looked over to Pearl who saw the pain in his eyes. She wasn’t ready for Tera to act in such a way and knew that wasn’t part of what she wanted. “Come on Tera, let him go,” said the espeon. Once more, a growl came from the leafeon, refusing to let go. “Tera! Now!” she yelled in a much more commanding voice.

Almost immediately, Tera let go of his shoulder and backed away slowly. She was glaring at him with her bloody fangs bared. Kyle quickly brought his hand to the bite mark, covering it up. A stray tear fell from his eye from pain. “You don’t control me!” she yelled at him as she shakily backed up. 

“That was not part of the deal, Tera. You know better than that!” Pearl yelled at her. She approached the leafeon where she stood who began to slowly back down. “I told you to play, not hurt him! What were you fucking thinking?”

“You told me what he thought! A-and then you kept saying he had no control so I thought I could-.”

“Hurt him? No, Tera, you don’t get to do that. Do you realize what you could have done? Huh? Do you?” she asked as she now towered over the sulking leafeon. 

“P-Pearl. Stop. I… don’t care…” Kyle said to her quietly. “Nothing better than what you’re all doing…” Pearl looked up from Tera and at Kyle. She saw the uncaring look he had. Blood slowly came through his fingers as he sat there, not even looking at any of them. “Just… can we just get this over with? Please?”

“Kyle that…” Pearl began to say. She sighed when she saw he wasn’t going to listen. “Tera, Altair, Zenyth, Fate. Let’s go. Destiny, make sure he’s fine…” The group all nodded… except Tera. She slowly got up and spoke up.

“Pearl I’m-.”

“I don’t want to hear it Tera. Let’s go… Now,” she said. Once more, the leafeon nodded. Pearl opened the door for them all, leading them out, leaving just Kyle and Destiny. She sighed as she walked into the kitchen. He heard drawers opening before she returned. She had a few things in a small baggy that she carried over.

“I’m sorry, Kyle. I really, really am. That was very unnecessary of her. She… meant no ill behind it. She just… she’s not fully there,” Destiny explained to him. He shrugged, hardly caring for the reason.

“Like it matters. Do as you say and I still get fucked… literally and figuratively. I can’t win…” he said with a defeated sigh. She sat the stuff next to him before nodding towards it.

“Please let me take a look. You don’t have to like us but I can assure you we do care. I can-.”

“Yeah, you all so care. Nothing says I care like forcing me into sex. Not one time did any of you ask me if I wanted to,” he interrupted her. She closed her mouth, letting him continue. “You all thought on yourselves. You think you can convince me into whatever the fuck you want by offering me all these luxuries. Sex, a home, friends… what the fuck ever else. But not once was I shown any respect. Maybe that’s what I wanted? But nah, that’s too difficult for you all to understand.”

“Because you won’t listen to us. We try and try and want you to see what we have to offer. You think we’re liars but I promise-.”

“Yeah, promises mean so much to me right now,” he said with a roll of the eyes. Destiny sighed and went for the supplies on the floor. Kyle stopped her by grabbing the bag and throwing them across the room and out of her reach. “Let me fucking bleed out. Maybe I’ll be lucky and get that respect from whatever God is out there.”

“Kyle you’re seriously overreacting. I get that-.”

“Am I? Am I really overreacting? I think I’m acting perfectly reasonable based on the fact of what has just gone on,” he said with a glare at her. She stayed silent before standing up and walking to the door. “Where are you going? Not going to use me like your friends?”

“...I want to. I came here under the idea you would fuck us. Sure, you’ve got a problem but you want respect. I understand you don’t want us to and I’ll respect that by leaving you alone this one time. I just want you to think on what I’m doing. There’s a reason for it. With that in mind, I want you to make a promise to me,” she told him. Kyle was in disbelief. She was… actually listening?

“...What?”

“Be honest with me. Did you at least have some kind of enjoyment? Anything at all?” she asked him. Kyle thought for a moment. In some ways, he did sort of enjoy what happened. But others… he didn’t.

“...I don’t know. Maybe a tiny bit,” he answered after a few moments. Destiny nodded slowly.

“Well what we said is true. We’re always open to it. You owe me one so if you ever want to try something where it’s mutual agreement, you have someone get me. I’m pulling strings as an IOU for you. You promise me that, I’ll leave right now. Deal?” she offered to him. Kyle thought on the offer. It was a tempting one because he had to admit he was a bit curious about the whole poképhilia thing now. The idea of it being consensual also made it a bit more interesting to him. Even then, the deal didn’t mean he had to ever follow up with her. Just if he wanted to.

“...Okay… Deal… Umm… thank you for… you know… I’ll consider your offer...” he told her. She looked slightly back at him before nodding. Seconds later, the door opened where she left, leaving Kyle by himself. He sighed and rested his head against the table leg once more. His shoulder ached and burned, but he didn’t care. He didn’t want help. He’d rather it just keep going and hope he won’t wake up.

Kyle stood up from where he sat and walked over to the couch. He immediately sat on it and laid down before closing his eyes. Within minutes, he was passed out. Even though he was asleep, he wasn’t alone. As he laid there, Pearl entered the room once more. Destiny was next to her where the two talked quietly. Destiny told her what happened and why she didn’t help him. Pearl was annoyed but understood. In fact, it made her own plans better.

“Thanks, Destiny. Any time you want him, you’re welcome,” she said. The glaceon nodded before turning and leaving. Pearl stepped forward and used her psychic to shut the door. Walking further into the room, she used her psychic to unlock the bedroom door and grab the blanket off the bed. She carried it to him and gently covered him.

“See? Submission brings rewards. You earned the blanket. I’ll see you soon…” she said before leaving the room once more, letting Kyle sleep again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story has way too many tags to even add, sorry. Story was cancelled a hot minute ago but a fan commissioned a bunch of updates for the story. So, here they are!
> 
> Add me on Discord to join my server with 180 other people! Kaizer#6969 or follow this link: https://discord.gg/DdtXZtX

Kyle awoke after several hours of rest. He wasn't sure how long he was out but he felt refreshed. The first thing he realized was that he was covered in a thin blanket. Last he remembered he fell asleep without it. He thought for a second then concluded Pearl probably covered him at some point.

The second thing he realized was his shoulder was aching quite a bit. He sat up on the couch then swung his feet off it, followed by him removing the blanket. Once up, he took a look at his aching shoulder. It was covered in a thick pad with tape holding it securely in place. It had the faintest streak of red in the center of it, which meant that it didn't keep bleeding like he hoped it would. Kyle really hoped nobody came in and let him bleed out but he didn't get that luxury.

After a small yawn, Kyle stood up and turned back to the blanket. For some reason, he felt compelled to grab it and fold it neatly, so he did just that. After folding it, he sat it on the top of the couch. If this is to be his actual home from now on, the most he could do is keep it clean and somewhat tidy.

After that Kyle decided he should try and get something to eat. He walked into the little kitchen and found a loaf of bread on the counter. He walked to the fridge and opened it and found some deli meat. He went to grab it then stopped. His arm stayed there for a long, long while. Something told him he shouldn't do this. He wasn't given permission by Pearl to eat. But she left it for him to easily get to it. So it must have been okay… Right? But… what if he was going to get in trouble for taking something she didn't say he could? 

Ultimately, Kyle decided to pull his arm away and not eat. He didn't want to risk getting in trouble and get punished like he was a couple hours ago. He didn't want to get forced into that again, and he especially didn't want to get attacked again. Instead, he walked back to the table he sat at before and grabbed the styrofoam plate that was still there.

He carried it to the kitchen then threw it away. That was about the extent of the mess in his “room.” There was nothing else for him to clean. The mess from his… experiences earlier was already cleaned up. He looked around for something to keep his mind occupied until that familiar sound of the lock on his door was being messed with. Seconds later it opened and in stepped Pearl.

“Hey,” she said, already seeing him up. He paid her little mind.

“...Hey.”

“How's your shoulder?” she asked while stepping further in. He ignored her and took a seat at the table. She jumped up onto it then sat down. “Hello? I'm--.”

“Hurts, what do you expect?” he answered flatly.

“...I'm sorry…” she told him. He slowly looked over to her and saw she had her head hung down slightly. “Tera was not in the right with what she did. She--.”

“It's whatever. Don't really care…”

“I know you don't but I do. Someone else does, as well.” Kyle raised an eyebrow at her. The espeon turned her attention to the door and in the doorway was the leafeon who hurt him. She looked over at the two then Kyle specifically. She was about to step in but Kyle raised a finger at her and pointed.

“Don't take another step in. Stay away from me,” he said frightfully.

“It's okay, Kyle. She's not going to do anything. She just wants to say something.” The leafeon continued to step which only worried him even more.

“Please don't be scared, mister. I'm not going to bite you again! I promise!” Tera told him loudly. She too jumped up on the table where Kyle immediately stood from his chair and stepped away.

“I won't make you but please sit down. Tera would like to say something,” Pearl said to him. Kyle immediately shook his head. The two sighed at him, the leafeon doing so sadly. “I understand. You're scared of her. Tera, go ahead.” The green pokemon nodded.

“I am seriously sorry about hurting you. I sometimes do things without thinking them through fully. My brain doesn't really work at times and… Well I was feeling really good which made me not think about what I was doing,” she told him. He could tell she was being sincere by how she had a hard time looking him in the eyes. “I don't really ever hurt anybody. I don't like to! I tried to be scary like Altair and Fate but… I went too far. I truly and seriously am sorry. I don't want you to be scared of me! But… I bet you are. I would be too. You probably never will be because of me hurting you but… I hope you can forgive me and we can be friends someday.”

Kyle stayed silent for a long while. He didn't know what to say. He could tell she really didn't like what she did to him. She definitely sounded genuine and sincere in her apology… But why should he forgive her? How does he know she won't do it again? Nothing is stopping her if he's ever forced into that again.

“You should forgive her because you're a good person who knows she means it,” Pearl said to Kyle. He hated that she was in his mind. “She made a mistake that her and I talked about. She knows she did wrong. It was her idea to come apologize. Please, accept the apology. It would mean the world to her.”

“...I guess I do… Just… Stay away from me. Please…” he told the leafeon. He saw her ears droop down sadly because of him.

“But… I apologized and…”

“Yes you did. But now he is scared of you. Remember how you were scared of humans for a long time? That's how he is now. Maybe we can someday try and fix that with you two, okay?” Pearl told them both. To Kyle, it didn't sound like she was asking, but more like telling him it was going to happen. For Tera, that was great news.

“Yay! Whenever we do, we'll play a lot together! Right?” she asked the espeon hopefully.

“We'll see. Why not head back to Fate and see what she's doing? I've got to work now.” Tera nodded to Pearl and stood up. The two nuzzled into each other before Tera bolted out the door and slammed it shut behind her. “Thank you for accepting her apology. That means so much to me.”

“Whatever…” Kyle said quietly before sitting back in his chair. Pearl took a couple steps forward then laid practically against his arm gently.

“She was abused for a lot of her life. She… went through a lot of bad stuff. When she gets the chance to do that, she kind of goes overboard. I know you don't like her in the slightest but don't take what she did personally. She's… not there, fully,” explained Pearl. To get her point across even more, she looked up at him then drew imaginary circles around the side of her head. He knew instantly what she meant by that. Kyle stayed quiet and nodded. “Not that it's an excuse or anything, but you know. She is sorry.”

“I know she is. I can tell.”

“I know you can. That's why you're here. You're a good person we need,” she said.

“Going to tell me what for?” he asked her. She raised her head then shook it. 

“Nope, unless you trust us and say you'll join us.”

“Guess we're back to square one,” he said simply.

“Appears that way. I was watching you and saw you do some stuff I would like to ask about,” Pearl told him. Kyle raised a curious brow. “First, I saw you fold your blanket. Why?”

“If you were serious about this being my home, then I wanted it to look tidy. I guess…” he answered her. She looked up and smiled warmly.

“I'm glad you did. Is that why you threw the trash away? No mess?”

“Mmhm. Pretty much.”

“That's awesome. Glad you're taking care of--.”

“Why were you watching me?” he interrupted. She held her mouth open then nodded.

“I told you we're always watching. I need to know more about you and I learn more through that way,” she told him. “I don't want to keep going with what I've got planned but I will if I have to. I have another question now. You were going to get food then didn't. Why?”

This time, he stayed quiet. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing she had him scared. “Scared to eat? Really? Come on, you're not going to be in trouble for being hungry and eating. That's like me punishing you for breathing. Let's get you another sandwich,” she said as she jumped off the table.

“How am I supposed to believe you when I got in trouble for pushing Altair off out of fear?” he asked her seriously. The espeon took a deep breath then sighed. She stayed silent as she swiftly prepared a sandwich for him then jumped into the table after giving it to him. “...Thanks…”

“Of course. I get why you pushed her. I would have done the same thing if I were in your shoes, honestly,” said the espeon seriously.

“Then why was everyone so mad at me? I was trying to say I would do it after but you said--.”

“I know, I know. You have to think about what I've been saying. There's two things you can get: rewards or consequences. You were going to be rewarded if you gave in but when you pushed her…” she trailed off. “We can't have you thinking things can go how you want. If you want them your way, join us.”

“Why can't you tell me what I would be doing? What if I told you that I would join if you did?” he asked her out of genuine curiosity. “Would you meet me halfway and do that?”

“I truly wish I could but I can't. Like I said, we have a strict way of doing it. Trust me and I will tell you right here and now. Everything will make sense. I need to know you trust me. If you trust me, I can trust you. That's why I can't. You get that, right?” Pearl explained to him. Kyle took a deep breath then sighed. Looking down at his sandwich, he saw it was half gone.

“I do. But for the love of God, get where I'm coming from. How am I supposed to trust you after you kidnapped and raped me?” he asked her seriously. 

“I didn't. My friends did,” she told him. He glared at her for the response. “And I don't expect you to, but I hope you can just give me a chance. I'll even bet you would be calling yourself stupid for not getting into this sooner. We're Team Rocket and you're scared to be associated with us, that's fair! But we're good people and pokemon now. Everyone does some bad stuff but doesn't it make up for it if good comes out of it?”

“I don't know. I've never kidnapped someone to-.”

“Oh would you shut up about the kidnapping already?” she said with her voice getting louder. She stood then took an irritated step towards him. “We did it, fine. We're pieces of shit for it. But you know what happened after? We gave you a safe home. We fed you. We cleaned you. We're trying to show you a life better than you would have had on the streets but you won't look past the one, and now two, things we've done.”

“Maybe if-.”

“No, stop talking!” she now yelled at him, making him instantly recoil. She took another step and got right up in his face as she continued to yell. “You lost everything. You had no job and now we're offering you one and you're too stubborn to realize it. Open your eyes and look at the bigger picture!”

“Please… Stop yelling…”

“No! Maybe if I yell you'll realize how serious I am about this!” she continued to yell. Even with her yelling, Kyle heard her growling between each word. “I'm offering you literally anything. Money will literally be pointless. Your dream pokemon, a dream home here, all the sex you want because you yourself said you enjoyed something from it! Yet you won't fucking open your eyes! Why? Because we kidnapped you? Boo-hoo, Kyle.”

Each word she yelled made him recoil even more. He didn't know why she was being so aggressive about it. Maybe what she was saying was true but that didn't excuse any of it. They did bad things to him and she even said he wasn't the first and he won't be the last she’ll do it to.

“We saved you. You were going to die out there. Show some gratitude. Just…” Pearl sighed and shook her head at him. “This is important, Kyle…” Finally she stopped yelling and spoke much more gently to him. “Everyone has something they dream of having. I'm telling you I can get you whatever that is… By tonight! Just… I want you to say yes. Earlier when we were doing what we were to you, you wished you could hurt me how we were using you. Is that what would convince you? If I let you get back at me? Or all of us?”

“...What? You're asking if I would hurt you the same way?” he asked her, to which she nodded.

“Yes! Some of them might really not like it but they'll get over it. If it's to get someone on our side, especially you, they'll do it… I think even Tera would be okay with that. She feels terrible about hurting you.”

“I can't believe you would even think that is okay with me,” he told her seriously. She cocked her head sideways confusedly.

“I'm not saying you'll get to literally rape us,” she said. “What I'm saying is you'll get us all to do what you want until you feel like things are okay between us. If it takes an hour or a day, we'll all do it.”

“No, I don't want that,” he said flatly.

“Okay, maybe not us. Destiny told me you agreed to go with her for your first time where it's not forced. So that means you're more into that than you think! What if I put together a group of pokemon you specifically pick with her included who can give you an actual experience? Would that convince you?”

“...I don't think it would. You forget I never did that with any pokemon until you all so…”

“Okay, okay! That's fine! What if I--.”

“Just stop…” he finally told her. “You're not going to convince me unless you tell me what it is I'm going to do. If that's not on the table, I am not interested in whatever you have to offer.”

“Please, Kyle…” she told him. She sighed loudly at him then squatted down in front him and put her paws together. “I'm literally begging you to just agree. You saw what we do in the beginning. Imagine how much worse it would get over time. Don't make us do more - not to you.”

“I've told you what it will take for me to do it. I'm telling you here and now I will do it but you have to tell me first. You trust me, then I'll trust you. What am I going to do after you tell me if I don't like it? Run away? Yeah, where to?”

“You're missing the point! This isn't about just you. So many others are involved. Here, what if I said you would be changing someone's life? Not yours or mine, but somebody random? In a good way. Would you do it then?” she asked him hopefully. Kyle thought for a moment.

“...How am I doing that? All I want to know is that I'm not going to hurt people or something like that. You tell me you're not like the old Rocket but…” Kyle trailed off.

“I wasn't really supposed to tell you that much but I did because I trust you won't tell anybody when I'm not around,” Pearl told Kyle seriously. “I do trust you. We aren't the old Rocket. We do extreme things like we did with you but only because we have to. Things are so different! Just… put some trust in me. Remember those pictures I showed you? Let me make you one of them. I swear on everything, you will be.”

“...I told you what I wanted…” he told her. Again the espeon shook her head. She was baffled he wouldn't just agree to her offer. There was literally nothing at risk.

“This is the last time I'm going to ask. Please, say yes…” Pearl told him seriously. The two never broke their gazes with each other. “Will you trust me enough to say you'll join us? If not, then I have no choice but to start my actual work. If you say you will, you and I will walk out that door right here and now where everything will be explained and make sense. You'll have everything you want. Will you join us, yes or no?”

“No. Not until you tell me what you need me for and what I'm doing,” he answered without any hesitation. Pearl took a deep breath then shook her head in disappointment.

“Then I have no choice but to begin. When you're ready to join, just say. I hope you don't take too long because I don't want you to hate us.” With nothing more to say, Pearl stood up while levitating Kyle's plate with the other half of his sandwich still on it.

“What are you doing with my food?” he asked her. She said nothing as she jumped off the table and padded into the small kitchen. She put it in the refrigerator then opened up a cabinet off to the side where a large lock appeared from it. He watched as she put it on the handles of the fridge, effectively locking it shut. “I thought you weren't going to punish me or whatever for being hungry? Now you're locking me out of the food?”

Pearl still said nothing. Without even so much as looking at him, she walked past him where he saw her grab the little blanket she had given him with her mouth then dragged it along with her. Seconds later, the door to his room opened where she left him alone. The door shut immediately after. “...And you're taking my blanket? Psh, whatever. I've not had a blanket in a long time. Hurts me none.”

* * *

For a long while, Kyle was alone. He was not disturbed. He tried to find something to entertain himself but quickly found there was nothing he could do. There was no television, no magazines, no nothing. Pearl must have thought that boredom was something that could get to him but it wasn't. Before this, all he had was the streets. He never got to “have fun” out there. So to him, this was the same. The only difference was he was now in a much more comfortable environment. The couch was much more comfy than the hard benches he had before.

However, there was only one small thing he noticed that he didn't like. It was quiet - way too quiet. It would have been nice for there to be some kind of background noise like the city had, but there was none. However, he was not going to give in just because of it being quiet. It's going to take a lot more than that to break him.

Hours seemingly came and went. Kyle passed his time by laying on the couch but sleep could only happen for so long. With no perception of time, Kyle had absolutely no idea if it was day or night. It felt like hours passed to him but he really had no idea since he couldn't keep himself entertained. It almost felt like it was going kind of slow.

Eventually, Pearl returned to his room. The sound of his door opening caught his attention. “Here to accept my offer?” Kyle asked the purple pokemon while sitting up from the couch. She gave him absolutely no acknowledgment. Instead, the lock on the fridge unlocked. She pulled out the second half of his sandwich from when he ate earlier. He then watched it float to the table and flop right on it with little care for it. “Someone's a bit moody,” he taunted her as he stood up.

She said nothing while locking the fridge again. Without turning around, she walked to the door and opened it then took a step out. She stood there with the door wide open before stepping in for only a second as she threw a bottle of water on the floor, just like she did with the sandwich. “Silent treatment, huh? Cool.”

Kyle walked to the bottle of water then bent over and grabbed it. As he stood up, he heard the door shut and lock again, where he rolled his eyes. “Bugs me none if you ignore me,” was all that he said as he walked over to the other half of the sandwich and ate it without any hesitation.

Just after finishing his food, Kyle went and threw away the plate in the trash can. With nothing else to do, he started to walk around the room in search of something to keep his mind occupied, but he very quickly found there was nothing. There were no pictures to look at, no windows to look out of… nothing. If this was how she was supposed to win him over, she was doing an incredibly poor job of it.

This went on for quite a while over the next few days. Every so often, Pearl would come and give him only half a sandwich and a bottle of water. Every time she did, he would try to jab at her but he never got a response. In fact, she never even acknowledged him, except when she forced him to sit down and let him change his bandage on his shoulder. When she was in his room, he could tell she didn't look… happy. Was it because he wasn't trusting her? Or did something happen to her that was upsetting her? He tried to ask her about it while he got his food from her the next time she was there.

“I've seen you haven't looked too happy recently. Are you okay?” he asked her curiously. Just as before, Kyle got no response from her. She didn't even bat an eye at him. “Hello? Pearl?”

Again she said nothing. Instead, she walked out of the room and left the door open. For several minutes it was like that. The idea of running out crossed his mind several times but he never did for a bunch of reasons. First he had no idea where he was so it wasn't like he could have gotten out. Second he was actually the slightest bit worried that he was really upsetting her. Or rather, he was worried he'd upset her more and get in trouble. He didn't want either to happen, mostly the second. So he didn't even try to run.

Shortly after making his decision, a couple pokemon walked into his room. They were a pair of machoke. “Uhh… Can I help you?” he asked the two. The two ignored him, just as the espeon had been. They walked over to the couch Kyle had been sleeping on and stood on opposite ends. “You're taking my bed away?” he asked the both of them. He got no response back.

The two lifted the couch and carried it with ease. He was about to step in front of them both when he felt himself get shoved to the side roughly and onto the floor. After gathering his bearings, he looked around and saw Pearl standing off to the side. “That was fucking rude of you.” Still she said nothing. She followed the two machoke out of the room. “So are you just going to ignore me until--.”

Kyle didn't even get to finish the sentence as the door was slammed loudly. That alone was enough of an answer for him. He picked himself off the floor and went to sit in one of the chairs before the door opened again. In the doorway was that annoying espeon. Her eyes glowed a bright purple where psychic energy surrounded all the chairs which were soon taken from. “Oh come on. Now you're making me look like a zoo animal…”

Again the door slammed as his chairs were removed. With a grumble, Kyle walked back over to where he was shoved then sat down with his back against the wall. He couldn't believe she was actually doing all this to get to him. However, he wouldn't let it. He was not going to give in to her. He refused to.

Over the next couple days, Kyle got the same treatment. Pearl came, gave him food and water, changed his bandage, ignored him, then left. He really hated to say it but it was actually getting to him in just the tiniest bit. He didn't know if it was because she was ignoring him or just the excruciating quietness that enveloped his room, but it was actually starting to bug him.

When he was on the streets, people would at least give him a little bit of interaction. Pearl didn't. He did thank her when she came to feed him but he never got anything back. She gave him the cold shoulder and, even though he didn't like her for what she did, he hated not getting any form of reaction from her. She never looked at him directly, never said anything to him, nothing.

And he hated it more every day.

When Pearl came in to feed Kyle the next time, he saw she had something with her. It immediately caught his attention. It was a brown folder that looked like it had quite a few things in it. He was about to ask what was in it then didn't. If she wanted him to know, she would tell him. He thought that, maybe if he minded his business, he would get a little interaction from her. Something like a hello would have been amazing.

Unlike usual where Pearl gave him his half sandwich then left, she put the folder down in front of his plate. He also felt the pad tear from his wound gently, but not be replaced this time. The two locked eyes for a few moments as she put a paw on the folder then turned around and left him alone again without saying a single word. Kyle thought that was her way of saying he can look now. After finishing his sandwich, he did just that.

Inside were the pictures he had been shown before. They were of people that were brought in who all had to go through their own “tortures” from Pearl. The one that took to him the most was the one with the ninetales. Each picture he looked at reminded him of himself. He had nothing and looked miserable… until that last picture where he was hugging a pokemon.

Right now, that was something Kyle could use. He wanted to feel like someone cared enough about him to interact with him. He wanted a little conversation. He didn't care what it was even about. The quietness was killing him. He didn't like how lonely he was feeling. Every time he saw that espeon come into his room, he hoped he would hear her cynical voice once more but he never did. Not a single time.

The next day when she came to feed him again, she was not alone. This time she was accompanied by Fate and Destiny. “Hi Fate… Hi Destiny…” he said quietly to the two of them. But like Pearl, neither gave him any indication of existing. It hurt him that they wouldn't even look in his direction. “Please tell me you're not going to ignore me too…” he said to them.

He slowly approached then but they ignored him. Instead, the two walked further into his room then laid down, which confused him. The two laid their heads down next to the other and closed their eyes. Kyle turned back to the espeon and saw her leaving. “Wait, Pearl. Please…” he called out to her desperately. She stopped where she stood. “...Why did you give me the pictures yesterday? If… I'm supposed to know why, I don't. Please tell me…”

She stayed still and said nothing. When she was sure he was done speaking, she took another step forward then left him while shutting the door behind her. He sighed dejectedly. That's when he remembered the other two now in his room. “...Fate? Destiny? Will you tell me?” Neither even opened their eyes. “Please… Just say something to me. I feel like I don't even exist. Maybe… What if I let you both do what you wanted when I first got here? Would you say something to me then?”

Kyle couldn't believe what he just said but if that was what it took to get some kind of acknowledgement then he would humbly offer that. However, they said nothing. Instead the two of them rolled onto their sides with Destiny snuggling right into Fate’s grasp. The two had the brightest smiles ever and it hurt him more and more the longer be looked at them. “O-okay… Maybe… another time then…”

With another dejected sigh, Kyle crawled over to the side of the room he had been sleeping on the entire time and eyed the pictures. He couldn't help but continue to look at them. Every one of them ended the same way: with someone happy and hugging. He wanted that. Why couldn't he just accept whatever she was offering and go with it? Maybe he wouldn't be feeling so invisible if he did.

For so long he looked at the two cuddling and hugging pokemon across from him. He wanted attention from them, no matter what kind it was. The two would sit up before putting their paws around the other's necks and hugging tightly. He was so jealous. After their hug, they would lay back down together. “...I want a hug…” he mumbled to them, but neither said anything as usual.

It hurt so much. He just wanted to feel… wanted. He knew what they were doing and he hated that it was working. The silence and lack of interaction would get to anybody but it really got to Kyle. They just dangled it right in front of him. So badly he wanted to hear their voices, even if it was to yell at him for something bad he might have done. What that something was, he didn't know. He thanked Pearl every time she fed him. He didn't try to escape. Nothing. All he wanted was to hear one of their voices. 

His prayer was answered when he suddenly heard Destiny sneeze. “Bless you!” he said loudly. If there was ever a time for someone to say something, it was then. Nobody could resist saying thanks to what he said… but they did. Instead, he had to watch as Destiny nuzzled into the flareon affectionately. He was completely ignored…

And it hurt so much.

* * *

Over the next few days, Kyle tried to get someone to acknowledge him. He didn't care who. However, nobody did. The silence hurt so much. He wanted someone to say something. How long it had been since Kyle had heard any voice was beyond him. It felt like it had been months, though it had been just shy of two weeks. Those two weeks were the hardest he had ever had.

Again Pearl came to feed him. Pearl went to leave but Kyle stopped her. “Wait… Pearl…” he said desperately. Like before when he tried to talk to her, she stopped dead in her tracks. “Please… I'm begging you… Don't leave me alone. I… I need--.” Kyle watched as she walked out and shut the door.

For the first time in so, so long, Kyle began to cry. He felt so broken and alone. He needed someone to show him he was still there and that he mattered. How he felt now was the exact opposite. He had his knees up into his chest as he cried. Tears streamed down his cheeks. “You win…”

No more than a minute later, Kyle heard the door to his room open. Looking up with tear filled eyes, Kyle saw it was Pearl. She looked different. Her entire demeanor was a lot more loosened up. She didn't look mad or upset. For the first time in so long, she spoke to him, “What was that?”

“Y-you’re… talking to me?” he asked between sniffles. She stayed silent. He then signed sadly. “I said you win. I can't do it anymore… The silence… Ignoring me and acting like I don't exist… I just can't do it anymore.”

“And what do you mean I win?” Pearl asked him. She had a smile growing that he couldn't see because she knew what he was saying. He just had to say it.

“I'll do whatever. I don't care anymore,” he said, the tears still coming. “I thought you ignoring me wouldn't bug me but it did. I missed the interaction. I missed hearing voices. The quietness… It's too much. I'll do whatever… just… Please stop ignoring me. I can't do it anymore…”

“You'll join us?” she asked him next. She stepped closer and closer as he nodded his head. “Say it. I have to hear it.”

“Yes! I will! I don't care anymore…” he blurted out loudly. Hearing him say that made her incredibly happy.

“I'm so glad you will! Wait here, I'll be right back!” Before Kyle could even say anything, Pearl teleported away from him. His heart sank as he realized he was alone again. For a couple minutes it stayed that way until she returned, only now she wasn't alone. No, she had everyone from his first night here.

All of them stepped closer to him. She sat in front of him with the others surrounding her. “One more time Kyle. Can you tell everyone what you just told me? Please?”

“I said you win. I can't take being ignored anymore. I don't care anymore - I'll join and do whatever. Just… please… I'm begging you… Stop ignoring me…” Kyle begged each of them. He couldn't look them in their eyes as he told them. However, they all were happy to see him giving in.

“That's great!” Fate exclaimed happily.

“Good to hear. I didn't think he would last this long,” Altair said.

“At least he's strong. Him lasting two proves he's determined,” Zenith said. Hearing even her say that meant the world to him.

“Did he say what he wanted for joining?” Destiny asked curiously.

“I bet that I know!” Tera exclaimed excitedly. He looked up at the leafeon where she bounced over to him. He recoiled greatly when she got right up to him and put a paw on him.

“P-please don't hurt me!” he yelled fearfully.

“I'm not, silly!” she yelled back. Instead, she forced her into his lap. It was a struggle but she was able to get in his arms where she gave him the best hug she could. Kyle's heart was beating a million times a second but he couldn't stop himself from hugging her tightly back.

Soon after, he felt another head lean into him gently. Looming to his side, he saw and felt Pearl trying her best to hug him, where one by one they all joined in on it, even the semi-scary sylveon. They held him as new tears fell from his eyes. He so dearly missed this feeling - the feeling of being wanted and cared for. He didn't care what he had to do so long as he didn't have to go through what he did again. He wouldn't rather die than feel how he just felt. Kyle couldn't even imagine how it felt to feel that way every day…

For a long, long while, not a single pokemon moved except to swap places in his lap. He didn't know it but they did to show that they all care and were sorry for what they put him through. Every time he felt them leave his embrace, he'd get upset because he thought they were leaving him entirely but that thought was quickly squashed when someone else took their spot. “I promise that everything will be better for you. You will not go through that again. We're your friends and if you ever need something, tell us. Okay?”

He stayed silent and gave a single nod in response. After they all gave him his much needed attention, they pulled away from him. “I think we can start explaining everything to you now. Would you like that?” Pearl asked him gently. Kyle looked up to her then back down before nodding. He found it hard to look her in the eyes but she knew that would have come. She would fix that over time. “Okay. Let's go get you some real food and we can talk about everything. No more stupid sandwiches. We can have whatever you want. Come on, let's get up,” she said in a gentle voice that he had never heard from her before.

With her help, Kyle was back up to his feet. She led him to his door where he stopped before leaving. “I… I'm not going to be in trouble for leaving here… Right?”

“Of course not!” she said. “I promise you that nothing bad is going to happen anymore. All those promises I made before? I meant them. Your life is about to change and I can't wait to see how happy you're going to be! So come on!”

He heard the excitement in her voice. He was scared that she was setting him up for some kind of trap to punish him after but there was nothing he could do. So he nervously took a step out of his room but while looking down. Out of fear of being ignored again, he didn't want to accidentally see something he wasn't supposed to and get reprimanded for it. 

“You've got nothing to fear. You can look around all you want,” she told him. Kyle said nothing but gave another nod. He kept his head low anyway. He tensed up when he felt something brush against his wrist then grip it tightly. Looking at it, he saw it was Pearl’s long tail. “Everything is okay now…”


End file.
